The Perfect Makeover
by Luvalife
Summary: Hermione finally gives in and lets her friends give her a makeover which brings out the inner her...but what happens after a day at the beach?...please review...will b r lata...
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but fun in the sun...even though it's winter  
This story is dedicated to the candy hearts, may they rest in pieces  
Chapter 1: Thoughts  
"Draco!"  
"Yes mother?"  
"Get down here!"  
"Yes mother!"  
Draco made his way downstairs to face his mother along with a few of her  
friends in the sun parlor drinking tea. His mother was always throwing  
parties, especially since his father and been taken to Azkaban to show that  
the Malfoys still had power, even if they didn't  
"Yes mother?"  
"I would like you to meet a few of my friends." His mother said. Draco  
tuned her out after she said that. He loved and respected his mother, but  
when his father was taken, she became weak, and even more boring and  
annoying, if possible.  
'I wonder how much longer she's going to be talking.' He thought to  
himself.  
"I', sorry mother, but as much as I would love to stay, I truly must be  
going. I have plans for today that connot be broken."  
"I understand. You may leave"  
Draco made his way back to his room. Honstlty, he didn't have any plans,  
but she would never find out. Like with his father, Narcissa never paid  
much attention to him. She was cold and distant.  
As he sat in his room, his mind began to drift to Hogwarts. He would be  
entering his sixth year in two weeks and according to Snape, who was still  
close to the family, there would be some changes that he wouldn't like,  
though he didn't say what. His mind then went to the girls. Many girls  
lusted over him and such, but he would never do anything with them. He  
wanted a woman who not only was beautiful, but stronger than his good-for-  
nothing mother, but not too strong that she would over-power him and  
intelligent. He wanted someone who could challenge him, but not so much,  
because he would never want to lose to anyone, especially to a woman. His  
mind then drifted to Potter and his loser friends. How anyone would ever  
wish to be friends with the goody-two-shoes/suck up was beyond him. Weasley  
he could understand, the boy was so poor that the friendship was probably  
out of pity, or desperation, for both of them. And with the mudblood, it  
was probably for image and answers for homework or something. Nobody would  
ever be able to stand the annoying bitch for five minutes, let alone six  
years. His mind continued to wander for a while until he fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione was sitting on the stool of her muggle friend's vanity. Not many  
people knew it, but Hermione was popular at her old school. She never  
really had any friends until the fourth grade when she moved to England  
from New York City. She was always a perfectionist bookworm, but everyone  
was intrigued by her because she was from America. After a while they liked  
her because of who she was, but only a few people kept contact with her  
when she left the school to go to Hogwarts.  
"So what are you going to do to me this time you guys?" Hermione asked.  
Every time Hermione hung out with her friends, Nina, Julie, Nikki, Jared,  
Chad, Joel and Pierre (the most popular people from her muggle school),  
they tried to "bring her out of her shell" and every time they failed.  
"Don't worry Herms" Nina assured her. Nina was Hermione's best girl friend,  
next came Ginny.  
"How about this?" Julie said as she held up an outfit.  
"And lets put her hair like this" Nikki said, pointing to a picture in a  
magazine.  
"We'll be at the beach if you girls need us" Jared said, backing out of the  
room with Pierre, Joel and Chad.  
"I hate you guys" Hermione joked as they closed the door.  
"Don't worry, you'll look amazing in the end. In fact, I think that this  
makeover will be the last one you'll need" Nina said as she started to  
attack Hermione's frizzy waist-length hair.  
Hermione decided to drift into space and her mind began to wander. She  
thought about how her friends would always say that she was too quiet and  
blended too easily. One summer they taught her how to play the guitar and  
drums, the boys saying that she looked more like a drummer and the girls  
saying that she should be able to be able to play if she wanted to sing  
because she had a beautiful voice. One summer they taught her how to dance.  
Hip hop, swing, jazz, tap, break dancing, everything they could think of  
and took her to as many clubs as they could sneak into and they even made  
her learn gymnastics. This summer they were teaching her how to do a bunch  
of beach/water activities. She excelled in everything they taught her, but  
never did any of it at Hogwarts. She always preferred people to notice her  
for who she is, not what she could do. She then thought about how she was  
teaching herself a bunch of different types of fighting. Her mind than  
drifted to Harry, Ron, and her other friends from the magical world.  
Before she knew it, her friends were done.  
"OK, look at the new you Hermione" Nina said.  
Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped. 


	2. Planning and a Surprse

Chapter 2: Plans  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her friends had been able to do  
the impossible and more. Her hair was finally frizz and knot free. She was  
wearing silver small hoop earrings, her silver necklace and a silver ring  
for her jewelry. She was wearing a black string bikini with her shortest  
jean shorts and her platform sandals. The girls painted her nails a deep  
red and gave her a little lip-gloss and eye shadow.  
She smiled into the mirror. This was the first makeover that didn't make  
her want to tear her hair out, which was in a half messy bun and half down.  
The hair that was down was straight until a few inches to the bottom which  
was in soft curls.  
A big smile came to her face. She jumped up and grabbed her friends in a  
hug.  
"Thanks guys!" she squealed. "Now lets go to the beach" she said as she  
grabbed her bag, which Nina packed.  
The girls jumped into Hermione's car, which her parents bought for her for  
her sixteenth birthday and drove to the beach.  
When they got there, Nina grabbed hers and Hermione's surfboards, Julie  
grabbed the towels and umbrella and Nikki grabbed the c.d. player.  
"Hey guys!" Jared said as he walked over to the girls. "Joel and Pierre are  
chasing after girls and girls are chasing after Chad." He then noticed  
Hermione. "Woah! Hermione. Looks like they didn't kill you." He nervously  
joked. He liked Hermione for a long time and was taken aback because of how  
great she looked.  
'She's more beautiful than smart now.' He thought 'I'd better ask her out  
soon or else the competition will be too big.'  
"Thanks." She said with a big smile. "Um, let's go sit down"  
"Yeah" Jared answered. Nina, Nikki and Julia had gone to the boys' towels  
as soon as they got to the beach.  
The two walked to the rest of their friends. Everyone knew that they both  
liked each other, but were too nervous to ask each other out. Jared had had  
a bunch of girlfriends in the past, but none of his relationships ever  
lasted long. Hermione, o the other hand, had only dated one guy who they  
didn't know much about. Everyone was hoping that with Hermione's new  
makeover one of them would ask the other out.  
Unfortunately, though, neither of them asked the other one out, but they  
did decide to go a party tonight. It was at Jared's brother's school,  
Smeltings or something.  
"Hermione, with your new look the guys will be all over you." Julie said.  
Even though she wanted her friends to be together, she still wanted them to  
have fun.  
"Yeah. When my brother found out that I was bringing friends he was  
ecstatic. He even started asking about you girls, saying that his group  
'ring leader' was single and he wanted to move up in ranks by getting him a  
girlfriend." Jared said. The eight laughed.  
"That sounds so much like what goes on at my school" Hermione said,  
remembering Malfoy and his cronies.  
"Yeah, well, my brother had major dirt on me and my parents would flip if  
they found out, and you knew the rest of the story, so he made me promise  
to get his group ring leader a date for the party tonight. And he said that  
he wanted someone hot and the rest of what perverted guys with lots of  
money and 'power' want."  
"It would even be funny if one of us dated him and then broke his heart,  
making him never trust your brother again" Nikki said. Everyone laughed.  
"That would actually be fun" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her with  
confused expressions. "I mean, if one of us dated him and stuff, Jared's  
brother would 'raise in ranks' for getting the obvious loser a girlfriend,  
then whoever does it will dump him as soon as he gets all big headed and  
will never trust your brother again and he get what he deserves for trying  
to get this out of blackamil"  
"Good idea 'Mione. Thanks for volunteering" Julia said.  
"WHAT?"  
"It was your idea. You should have the honor. And it would give you a  
chance to test the new you" Nina said  
"Plus, Julia and I have boyfriends" Nikki said. She was dating someone from  
their school who was in Paris for the summer vacation. Julia was dating  
someone from a different school. Nina wasn't a dater. She just had fun and  
sometimes enjoyed breaking hearts because of her history with guys.  
"But what about Nina? She's good at this stuff" Hermione pleaded.  
"Sorry, we've voted." Pierre said.  
"Yeah. Now you girls had better run along to get her ready." Joel said as  
he made a motion for the girls to go.  
"This is gonna be so much fun" Chad said as he high-fived Jared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~  
"I see mumsy's little boy is growing up" said a raven haired boy from  
behind his pig-like cousin "Going to his first big dance"  
"Shove it Potter! Or I'll tell dad" Dudley said as he turned around.  
"Running to daddy are you?" Dudley's face began to redden "But aren't you  
suppose to be able to defend yourself like the little-"  
DING DONG  
"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but my date is here" Dudley turned  
away from his cousin and headed for the door.  
"Ah, hello Simon and Jennifer." Harry heard Dudley say. He headed for the  
door to see how ugly Dudley's date looked. Any girl would have to be either  
desperate or threatened to go out with Dudley. He peeked around the corner  
to see Dudley talking to one of his cronies. He could tell that this one  
was one of the younger ones.  
"Dudley, this is my brother, Jared, his date, Dana, and his friends, Nina  
and Chad, Nikki and Pierre, Julie and Joel and your date Hermione" 


	3. Caught in Discussion

Chapter 3: Caught in Discussion  
Hermione looked at her date.  
'UGH!!!' was all that came to mind. It was obvious why he was so feared at  
his school. Something about his name, though, was very familiar.  
"Hey" Dudley said in a 'suave' voice. He took a step closer to her.  
'Remember why you're doing this. Remember why you're doing this. WAIT! Why  
am I doing this except to get even!' She thought. A flash came from behind  
Dudley. He turned around and everyone looker over his shoulder. Two adults,  
who were obviously his parents, were standing behind him, the woman with a  
camera.  
'That man looks familiar' Hermione thought. She looked at the doorway that  
led to the living room and saw a pair of green eyes and a head of jet-black  
hair.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THIS IS HARRY'S HOUSE! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He was staring  
at her and Dudley noticed her staring at him. He quickly turned around and  
frowned.  
"Why don't you all come into the parlor for a cup of tea before you go to  
the dance?" Petunia Dursley suggested.  
"Yes, thank you Mrs. Dursley. That would be lovely" Hermione quickly said,  
hoping to find a way to talk to Harry.  
Dudley frowned about his parents.  
"Dudley, please take the guests to the parlor. Your father and I will be  
right out with snacks."  
"Um, Dudley, may I please use the restroom. I must fix my make-up" Hermione  
said.  
"Sure. It's right over there." Dudley said, not understanding why women  
always wanted to fix their make-up.  
"Thank you"  
She walked over to Harry and signaled for him to meet her in the bathroom.  
When they got there, she closed the door and grabbed him in a big hug.  
"Oh my god Harry, I've missed you so much!" She quietly squealed.  
"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here? And as Dudley's date?  
And dressed like that?"  
he was stunned. When he left school, he said good-bye to a conservative,  
frizzy-haired bookworm who never seemed to have a figure. Now he was  
looking at a shapely, long legged woman who had the right curves in the  
right places that were more than the right size wearing a bunch of silver  
jewelry, a black halter top and a torn jean mini skirt. Her hair was long,  
frizz free and smooth. His little Hermione had grown up.  
"My friends and I thought that it would be fun to get even with my friend's  
brother for blackmailing him into doing this, don't ask what the it is, and  
unfortunately I got stuck with doing the dirty work. And I didn't do this  
to myself, though I wish I had earlier. You see, every time I hang out with  
my muggle friends they do something like this to me. They think that I'm  
not outgoing enough and want me to be more free with myself and stuff, but  
enough about me, how are you? Have you heard from Ron? How's the Order?"  
She wanted to ask about Sirius's funeral, but thought that it was better  
not to mention it. She had been unable to go to it, but she had helped to  
plan it so Harry wouldn't have to.  
"Yeah. He's fine and he's coming to pick me up tomorrow and the Order is  
doing well, but that's all I know about it. You should go. I want you to  
break my cousin's heart fast" they headed for the door when he put in "And  
make it brutal."  
Hermione smiled. "How about I do it tomorrow, so I can come by to see Ron?  
Or we can meet somewhere, like the beach? I'll send him something tonight  
so you guys can. But you'll have to tell him to pretend to not know me"  
They hugged each other again and said their good-byes.  
"So you go to, ah Hermione. We were just talking about schools. Which  
school do you attend?" Mr. Dursley asked her.  
"Oh, I go to a boarding school somewhere in America" she said as she sat  
down, unfortunately, next to Dudley, signaling with her eyes to her friends  
not to say that that was a lie.  
"Oh, and how is it there?" Mrs. Dursley asked.  
"Oh, it is very lovely"  
"What sort of grades do you get?"  
"I am actually at the top of my class, and I don't mean to brag, but all of  
my professors go on about how I'm the brightest student they have ever  
known to go there." She said with a big smile on her face. She knew that  
Harry was listening and she looked up and saw him staring at her with a  
peculiar look on her face.  
"Why are you other eight going to the dance if it isn't your school?" Mr.  
Dursley asked.  
"Oh, well Pierre and Joel are actually there to play with their garage band  
for the entertainment because some of their band goes to Smeltings and I am  
going because I help them with their equipment and stuff so the school told  
me to come and for all of us to bring dates" Jared said  
"And I have a job for a party planning thing so I helped to plan the dance  
so the headmaster told me to come" Chad put in.  
"Splendid, a working boy. I like that." Mr. Dursley said.  
The conversation/interrogation went on for another fifteen minutes.  
"So" Dudley said in his 'suave' voice as soon as they got out of the house,  
"How about Maya and I ('EWWW! HE ALREADY HAS A PET NAME FOR ME!' Hermione  
thought) take my Porsche and the rest of you can go in the car you came in"  
Before anyone could say anything, he got into the car (and dragged Hermione  
in) and drove way. 


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party  
Hermione and Dudley drove to the party, purposely taking the long way there  
that ensured that they would get stuck in traffic.  
"So, Hermione, that's an interesting name." Dudley said in his 'suave'  
voice.  
'Remember your new cause! Remember your new cause!'  
"Um, it's a family member's name" she said in a sexy voice. "But enough  
about me," she leant in ('Just act like Nina. EWWWWWWWWWW! Just think about  
Harry. THIS IS SO GROSS AND DEGRADING!' she thought) "Tell me about you"  
she whispered in a low, seductive voice into his ear.  
Hermione could tell that this bitch was even worse than Malfy.  
"Well, I'm on the wrestling team. And I've been the most popular and loved  
person in school for almost my entire life" he said in a cocky, self-  
absorbed voice. Hermione tuned him out. He was SO BORING!!! Not to mention  
annoying, self-absorbed, bigheaded, and had the rest of Malfoy's flaws. Why  
was she thinking about Malfoy so much? Just then, she felt his arm go  
around her shoulder. Hr pulled her in and slid his hand down her chest.  
"Y'know what Dudley, wouldn't it be better if we saved the fun for later"  
she said in a seducing voice, looking into his eyes.  
"How about some now and some later, hot stuff?"  
"Or, how about we take turns?" she said, thinking about Harry, Jared and  
Nina. "I can have fun now and you can have fun later?"  
Dudley smiled.  
Hermione rubbed one of her legs against his leg slowly. This disappointed  
Dudley, but he then thought that she was warming up. She then slowly (and  
disgustedly) stroked his outer thigh, thankfully, though, there wasn't much  
traffic and before she did anything else they were at the school.  
When they entered the gym, Hermione looked around. Chad, Jared, Joel and  
Pierre were onstage. They saw Hermione and smiled, then went back to  
talking. After a few minutes they began to play. Nina, Nikki and Julie were  
dancing with a bunch of guys, especially Nina, who didn't have to worry  
about accidentally cheating on her boyfriend. They saw her and walked over  
to her.  
"Dudley, would you excuse me for a moment? I have to fix my hair and make-  
up" she said, making it sound like they actually did something on the way  
there.  
She met her friends and they went to the bathroom.  
"Oh my god! You guys are the biggest bitches I know! How could you leave me  
with him! He was trying so hard to do everything that came to his mind and  
it was so hard not to slap him! But you will be proud of me Nina. I acted  
more like you than you." Hermione said  
"Who cares about him, tell us about that guy at the Dursley's house. He was  
so hot. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would be all over him" Julie said  
"Too bad. You do. But I don't" Nina said with a smile as she fixed her lip-  
gloss.  
"Oh, that's one of my school friends, but the whole thing would be ruined  
if Dudley thought that I knew him because he hates Harry. His friends, and  
everyone he knows." Hermione began. "His parents also. That's why I told  
them that I go to school in America. And hands off of him! He's off limits  
to all of you, boyfriends or none, until this is done. Also, he's the  
reason why I actually put any effort into this. Dudley and the rest of that  
family have treated Harry like nothing but shit his entire life and if I do  
this than that'll be a little retaliation."  
"We hate you" Nina sang as she turned away from the mirror.  
"C'mon you guys. Look at what I'm dealing with! Please, can one of you fake  
sick!" She begged.  
"Nope, not if you want to do this for hunky Harry" Nina said  
"OK, please don't do that. He's like a brother to me and I wouldn't want to  
think of a sibling like that" Hermione said. Not only because of that  
reason, but also because she knew that he was HOT and she didn't want to  
ruin the friendship for a relationship that she would never be able to get,  
and one that was mainly sparked because of lust.  
"C'mon. Let's go back to the dance. You have a hot date waiting for you  
Mione. And did we hear correctly, or did he already give you a pet name,  
Maya?" Julie joked.  
"Shut up! As soon as this is over I'm going to go home and burn my skin  
off. I'm only doing this for Harry. Otherwise I would be at home, reading"  
Hermione said as they made their way to the door.  
"Oh, and tomorrow Hermione, we're going heavy with the make-over. We just  
have to do a few more things and it'll be finished" Nikki said.  
Hermione went to Dudley, who was with his friends and stood next to him. He  
put his arm around her waist and began to rub under her top with his thumb.  
"Yeah, we've been talking online for a while. He's mad rich and his dad I  
really powerful where he's from, but he said that he isn't supposed to even  
talk to me. This dude is really cool. He's a total babe magnet and he's the  
most popular person at his school. He actually described someone who  
sounded like my cousin who goes to his school, but he said that he was  
admired because of his abilities and love of something called muggles"  
Hermione was bored until she heard this. She shot up and listened  
carefully. "He said that this guy has these two followers. One of them  
who's from a really big family and really poor and a girl who he called a  
mudblood. He said that the girl is the only person in the school who's the  
only person in the school who is smarter than him and is always showing  
off."  
"Dudley" Hermione said, "Who are you talking about?"  
"It's none of your business. You just stand there and look hot. We can" he  
paused, pulled her in more (if it was possible), and licked his lips "talk  
later" he turned back to his friends, who were impressed at his date.  
"Anyways, he said that he was busy tonight, but we're supposed to meet  
tomorrow, he said something about revenge against his father."  
This gave Hermione an idea. She leant her chest towards his face and bent  
her knee so he leg leant on his "But Dudley, I was hoping that you and I  
could" she paused and inhaled deeply "get to know each other some more  
tomorrow" she twirled her finger on his chest. She knew that the guy Dudley  
was talking about had to be Malfoy. She didn't think he would associate  
with muggle until she heard the part about revenge against his father, but  
she didn't know why he would want revenge, but she wanted to find out, no  
matter how embarrassed she was going to be when she showed up with the tub  
of lard holding her.  
The two dance for a while afterwards, but about two hours into the party,  
they, or actually Dudley, decided to get some fresh air. They walked  
outside. It was chilly and Hermione didn't have a coat and Dudley had left  
his in the car (A/NI wonder why).  
"Do you want to come with me to get it?" he said, lowering his eyelids.  
"Sure" Hermione said. She knew what she was going to do.  
They went into the car to look for the coat, but Dudley 'forgot' it at  
home.  
"How about I warm you up?" he said as he moved closer to her.  
"Or how about I warm you up?" she said. She slowly crawled on his lap and  
faced him.  
"If you're gonna warm up my legs, I should warm up the rest of you." He put  
his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her head to  
the side and his lips collided with her neck. She felt his lips form a  
smile as he began to neck her. After a few minutes, he got bored and she  
was about to vomit. He moved his hands up her shirt, but right when his  
fingertips felt her bra, she took his hands and moved them down, hoping  
that he would take it as a hint. She was a good girl who wasn't supposed to  
play a boy. She wasn't Nina! The only guy she ever kissed was Vicktor Krum,  
and it was because they were dating. Unfortunately, though, he took it as a  
hint to do something else. He moved his hands down. SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT  
ANYMORE! She moved her upper body back and began to get off his lap.  
"What's the matter baby, weren't you having fun? I felt you shaking" He  
said  
'Yeah, I was so disgusted I wanted to explode' she thought to herself  
"Well, I was, but I think that the party is almost over and don't you want  
to show me off to all of your friends?" she said  
"Yeah, sure" he said. He slowly got out of the car and she followed. They  
went into the gym and 'enjoyed' the rest of the party.  
  
A/N I was gonna throw up while writing this! Just thinking about Dudley  
makes my want to vomit. I'm sorry if I made you want to also 


	5. Late Night Chats

Chapter 5: The Late-Night Chat  
  
BigD001: Yo!  
SilverDragon: Hey  
SilverDragon: sup?  
BigD001: got some action at the dance 2nite  
SilverDragon: sweet  
SilverDragon: wat she look like?  
BigD001: HUGE chest, small stomach, long legs, and gr8 hands mouth nd neck  
SilverDragon: very sweet.  
U bringin her tmrw?  
BigD001: yea...she seemed really interested in u  
SilverDragon: Well, don't b offended or let down if I steal her  
SilverDragon: ill give u 1 of my women if that happens  
BigD001: nah,,,this 1 is frisky  
BigD001: nd I mean frisky  
BigD001: u shoulda cn her 2nite!  
SilverDragon: u lucky man  
BigD001: I no  
BigD001: u want me 2 pick u ^ or do u want 2 meet at the beach?  
SilverDragon: how about u pick me ^ at 237 Coral Drive  
BigD001: u live in a book store  
SilveDragon: no...its where I'm gonna b b4 we meet  
SilverDragon: pick me ^ around noon  
BigD001: k  
SilverDragon: g2g  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I closed the laptop. Mother and father would kill me if they caught me with  
a muggle contraption, but I was reading a book and found out that you could  
meet women online and talk to people instantly rather than using floo  
powder and using this I could pretend to be anything and nobody would know.  
It was just practice for when I grew up so I could pretend to be anyone or  
anything and find out about it so I could blend in and lie easier. I had  
found this boy who said he was my age and we had been chatting for about a  
week, and even though it was only for that short amount of time and he was  
a muggle, I felt capable of seeing him, and he could help me meet some new  
women, even if they were filthy muggles, by taking me to new places.  
Tomorrow we were going to 'hang out' for about an hour and a half,  
depending on what I saw.  
"DRACO!" my mother called from downstairs  
"Yes mother!?" I yelled back at her  
"Your school list is here! Shall you be going to Diagon Alley or shall I  
send a house elf?"  
My mother hardly made a decision since she married my father. She didn't  
know how to run anything.  
"I'll go on my own!" I told her.  
I laid down in bed. I thought about tomorrow. I was going to be associating  
with a filthy creature that didn't deserver to even breathe the same air as  
me, but this was revenge upon my father. He got himself caught and soiled  
the family name. He cowered as they took him to Azkaban. He also was the  
cause of breaking up the family. He will pay. I then drifted off into a  
dreamless sleep  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I laid down on the couch. I had just finished telling everyone about what I  
went through tonight and what I was planning for tomorrow. Nina pierced my  
belly-button and gave me two more holes in my left ear. Julie have me blond  
streaks that blended into my hair, but were easily noticed. Nikki picked  
out the perfect outfit for tomorrow. It was a green string bikini and a  
pair of very short jean shorts. I was embarrassed to walk around looking  
the way that I did, but it was for Harry. As everyone fell asleep, I took  
out my favorite book, "Hogwarts, A History" and re-read it until I fell  
asleep. 


	6. An Unexpecting Day

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Day  
I stood outside the place where I was supposed to meet BigD001, but when a  
car stopped in front of me, a girl came out. And not just any girl. She had  
long, slender legs. She had all of the right curves and her hair was sleek  
and shiny. She was wearing sunglasses, but I could see the majority of her  
beautiful face. She was wearing a dark green string bikini, open jeans, and  
black platform sandals. She looked at me and smiled. I made my way towards  
her as she came towards me.  
"So, I finally meet SilverDragon" she said  
"How'd you tell?" I asked  
"You seem like BigD001 described" she said. Her voice was seductive, yet  
sweet. She made a smirk with her deep-red colored lips and walked to her  
car. I expected that she wanted me to follow her, so I did.  
We got into her car and she began to drive to the beach.  
"I'm sorry, but I have some bad news about BigD" she said  
"And what is it?" I asked in my sexiest voice  
"He's a moronic, small-minded, arrogant, pig-in-a-wig, jerky imbecile and  
you are not going to be happy when you meet him" she said in a monotone.  
"Then how about you and I just not go to him? We can spend the whole day,  
just the two of us" I said, making my voice sound even sexier.  
She laughed a little and said "I don't think so. We're both here for the  
same reason and if you find out why it is, I'll tell him not only who and  
what you are, but I'll just throw in some things for fun, got it?" I could  
tell that she was a girl that nobody would ever want to mess with.  
I leant back and put my hands behind my head. There was something familiar  
about her, but I couldn't figure out what.  
We pulled into a parking lot. She got out and grabbed her bag and a long  
board.  
"You surf?" she asked  
"No" I said, not knowing what surfing was.  
"Good"  
We walked to the beach. We stopped at a boy who looked around my age, and  
about 5 times my size.  
"Silver, meet BigD and vice versa. If you need me, I'll be tanning," She  
cooed as she slid her finger under one of his many chins. She was HOT and a  
tease!  
"Nice" I told BigD as she laid down on her towel a few feet away from us.  
"Thanks" he said  
"She have a twin sister?"  
"Only child, I think"  
"Too bad. What's her name? She seems really familiar"  
"Hermione"  
HERMIONE! I was shocked! THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERMIONE GRANGER! HERMIONE  
GRANGER WOULD NEVER PIERCE HER NAVAL! OR GET STREAKS! OR SURF! OR WEAR  
THAT! My mind began to ramble. But that might not have been her. There  
could be a lot of Hermiones in the world  
"Hermione what" I asked, trying not to show any emotion  
"Dunno, but I think I'm gonna have to leave you two in about ten minutes.  
I'm sorry this couldn't have been longer. I have important business to  
attend to. I told her to spend as much time with you as you wanted and to  
make sure that you were happy." He said with a wink. We went over to  
Hermione. She was laying on her stomach and HER BIKINI STRINGS WERE UNTIED!  
BigD said her name. She slowly tied her top back on and the two did a  
little farewell that will give me nightmares until the day I die.  
BigD walked away and Hermione looked really pissed.  
"So, little miss perfect isn't so innocent" I mocked  
"Shove it ferret face! If you knew how much I wanted to burn my skin you  
wouldn't be mocking me, you would be applauding me and honor me, you would  
even respect me more than you say I should respect you!" she said in a  
deadly whisper  
"Well, your not so little boyfriend told me that he told you to keep me  
happy. And do you know what would make me really happy right now?"  
"HARRY! RON!" she screamed. I was confused until I turned around and saw  
Potter and Weasley coming towards us. They seemed to be wearing what I had  
assumed to be the newest in swimwear. Hermione ran to them and grabbed them  
in a large hug. She let go of Potter and she and freckle-face began to spin  
around until her feet were flying in the air. Since Granger was my ride  
back to where I was going to be going home, I had to stay. I looked around  
me and saw a group of people who seemed to be my age. There were four guys  
and three girls. One of the girls noticed me and walked away from her  
friends. She came towards me. I decided to walk towards her and have some  
fun, no matter how disgusting it was.  
"Hey" I said  
"Hey back. I'm Nina. You new here?" she asked. She had a sexy voice. She  
was hearing a pink tube top bikini that said 'Boys are stupid, Throw rocks  
at them' with a picture of a boy running away from a bunch of rocks. She  
had long slender, tan legs, even though she was only about 5'3 ½ . Her bust  
wasn't as big as Granger's, It was small, but not too small. She had chin-  
length golden brown hair and freckles.  
"I'm Draco. I was supposed to meet someone, but I can think of something a  
little more interesting to do" I said. I added my famous smirk to seal the  
deal, but little did I know, but she had a more powerful one. As soon as I  
smirk, she checked me out and smirked her smirk.  
"I saw you talking to Hermione" she nodded her head toward her  
"You know her?"  
"I'm the one responsible for her look"  
"Well you did a good job. Much better than how she looked in June" SHIT!  
Rule #_: NEVER INSULT OR SAY ANYTHING CLOSE TO OFFENDING A HOT GIRL'S EVEN  
HOTTER FRIEND, EVEN IF SHE IS UGLIER OR MORE ANNOYING THAN PANSY PARKINSON!  
"Wow, that didn't come out right" I said  
"Really, it sounded like a compliment to me" she said in a seductive voice.  
She lowered her eyelids and put her hand on her hip.  
"Harry, Ron, this is Nina." I heard from behind me. I turned to find myself  
face to face with the Golden Trio.  
"Hey Harry, I saw you last night at what's-his-name's house, right?" Nina  
asked. I was surrounded!  
"Uh, yea" Potter said. DAMN! He is HORRIBLE with the ladies!  
"And hi Ron. You must be the other guy in the picture Hermione has next to  
her bed?"  
"I hope so," he joked as he grabbed Granger around the neck. It was then  
that the two bumbling idiot noticed that I was there.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Potter demanded  
"I was about to ask you two the same thing" I said in a cold voice  
"Well last time we checked these people didn't meet up to your standards"  
Weasley said  
"Well when did you ever meet theirs" I had no clue what I was saying, but  
they were so pissed off that they didn't even notice. "Oh, and by the way,  
I'm sorry Weasel, but your little mudblood friend is taken by someone who  
even you could compete with, but lost to" I said with a sneer.  
"Oh yeah, how's that going 'Mione?" Harry and Nina asked  
"I'm gonna do it tomorrow, u wanna watch?" she asked Potter. I was so  
confused, almost as much as Weasley was.  
"Great! Hermione is finally coming out!" Nina said. By then her other  
friends began to come by.  
"Granger, what time is it?" I asked  
"Um" she looked at her watch "a quarter after one, why?"  
"Because, we have business to attend to right now" I said, trying to make  
it not so obvious that I wanted to go home.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry you guys. I'll be here tomorrow, hopefully ferret free."  
She grabbed her stuff and kissed each Potter and Weasley on the cheek as  
she hugged them. "Bye" We walked to the parking lot and got into her car.  
"So what do you want to do now ferret?" she asked as we backed out of the  
spot.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was obvious that the only reason why you wanted to leave was so you  
could get away from Harry and Ron and the rest of my friends. I saw you and  
Nina flirting. Normally I'd warn her about you, bit in this case you should  
be the warned one." She said with a smirk.  
"Well, seeing how I'm wearing muggle clothes and have a bag full of muggle  
money, how about you show me what you love so much about these pesky  
vermin?" I said  
"Or, how about I show you what I love so much about non-magic folk?" she  
said in an annoyed voice, but she had a smile on her face.  
We drove to a suburban area where I supposed her house was.  
"So what were you doing with a computer and chatting with muggles Malfoy?"  
she asked as she pulled into a driveway. "Besides revenge" she said as she  
took the key out of the ignition and turned to face me.  
"Oh, I, um" I stuttered. I couldn't tell her that I found the muggle  
contraption interesting  
"Busted!" She laughed.  
We got out of the car and went to the door. I was hesitant, and she easily  
noticed.  
"Don't worry, my parents are at a dentist convention. They wont be home  
until Thursday"  
We went into the house. It was a tidy, cozy house. She told me to wait in  
the room we were in as she went up the stairs. I waited about twenty  
minutes until she finally came downstairs in tight dark jeans with black  
writing on them and a black bra-strap tank top. She was still wearing her  
black platform sandals and put on some silver jewelry. I stood up,  
spellbound by her beauty, and forgot for a second that she was a filthy  
mudblood. Obviously, I didn't want to spend any more time than I planned on  
surrounded by the filthy creatures, but something was keeping me there, I  
blamed it on curiosity to find out about why she was with BigD if it was  
obvious that she didn't have any interest in him and what she was talking  
about with Nina and Potter.  
"Ready?" she said as she grabbed her black bag  
"Uh" I snapped out of my daze "Yeah. Sure."  
She took me to something called a mall. It was a big building with a bunch  
of stores all together in one place. We got 'pizza', 'french-fries' and ice  
cream for lunch, but kept getting snacks and going to the candy stores. We  
went to some clothes stores and we tried on a bunch of outfits, only buying  
some of them. She took me to a store called FYE and showed me things called  
C.D.s and c.d. players and other musical items. She bought a set of  
'headphones', which are things that you can listen to music through.  
"If we go back to my house I'll let you listen to my c.d.'s. Are you sure  
you don't want to buy any?" she asked.  
"If my mother knew where I was, she would flip out and I think that if I  
got any of these items she would kinda figure it out."  
"What about the clothes, though?"  
"Can she hear clothes?"  
"Good point" she laughed.  
I looked at a clock on the wall. It was already five thirty. I had spent  
five and a half hours with a mudblood, WILLINGLY!!  
"Well, I think that it is time for me to get going"  
"OK, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner or something?" she asked.  
Why was she being so nice and friendly to me? Almost all day she was like  
this. I wanted to find out.  
"Sure. What the heck!" I said. We went back to her house. She showed me  
something called DVDs and take-out. We got muggle food and went back to her  
house. The food was called pizza and she got pasta with a pink sauce with  
vodka in it, but she said that the alcohol was burnt out, unfortunately. We  
also got things called garlic knots and cherry coke.  
When we got to the house, I carried the shopping bags and she brought in  
the food. She put the food on the coffee table in front of her big screen  
TV.  
"I'll be right back. I have to feed Crookshanks" she said as she left the  
room. It then hit me that I was in a muggle house where muggles lived, and  
sat, and slept! UGH! It was DISGUSTING! Hermione came back in the room with  
a small box. Inside the box was something she called a DVD.  
"This is one of my favorite movies. It's called Grease. I also have Grease  
2 if you want to watch it." She opened the box and a good smelling aroma  
floated up to my nostrils.  
"Eat" she said as she took a triangular piece of the 'pizza'  
We ate the whole pizza and all of the rest of the food and drank all of the  
soda. We watched both Greases and a movie called Scary Movie, which wasn't  
scary.  
"Is there another Scary Movie?" I asked when it ended.  
"Yeah. There are two others, but I only have the second one. The third one  
isn't on DVD or VHS yet" she said.  
"What's a VHS?" I asked  
"It's like a DVD, but it's different. It's hard to explain. Do you want to  
watch a movie on VHS instead of Scary Movie 2?"  
"OK"  
"OH, I know! Pick one of these three, they're my faves! Ever After, The  
Princess Bride, or Shakespeare in Love"  
"Do you have anything less, lovey dovey?"  
"Um, how about Analyze This?"  
"What's it about"  
"Um, a mobster whose in therapy. It's really funny. You'll love it"  
"Fine"  
She took out a thick rectangle and put it into a box. The movie began to  
play.  
"Draco,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why aren't you acting all high and mighty and yadda yadda like you do in  
school?"  
"I don't know. Don't tell anyone this, but I kinda feel conferrable around  
you" I looked at her and smiled "But why are you being so nice to me,  
especially after what I've done over the years?"  
"Dunno. I believe that all people deserve second chances, and you really  
seemed like you needed one. Also, you're kinda fun to hang out with when  
you're not with your mindless cronies and the rest of the Slytherins.  
You're a really nice guy when you're like this, fun to be around."  
"Thanks" I couldn't believe it. I was warming up to her and she was warming  
up to me! But she's nothing but a filthy mudblood! This can't happen! But  
why does it feel so great. I was finally me today. But you are Draco  
Malfoy! Hater of muggles and mudbloods!  
My mind was racing. I looked down at Hermione. She looked so young and  
carefree. YOUNG! TIME!  
I quickly looked at a clock. IT WAS ALMOST TEN O CLOCK!!! I jumped up and  
began to panic!  
"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"IT'S ALMOST TEN!"  
"Really?" she asked. "Is your mom gonna be mad. By the way that you  
described her before, she doesn't really care about you or anything. She  
never notices you and only cares about appearances"  
She was right, but if I came home now she would ground me or something.  
"Yeah, but I'll get in trouble if I come home at this hour" I said, not  
knowing what to do  
"Do you have pajamas?"  
"What?"  
"You said that if you came home at this hour you would be in trouble. If  
you sent your mom an owl telling her that you were at a fellow wizard's  
house for a sleepover, then you would have an excuse to get home in the  
morning." I stared at her, dumbfounded. She smiled and said "I'm the master  
of loopholes"  
"Really? Can I?"  
"Sure. It's really lonely and I enjoy your company. And if Harry or Ron  
heard that they'd think that I was on drugs or something."  
"Do you have an owl?"  
"No, but there's a way that you would end this to your mother without one.  
I've been studying this for a while. Write a not to your mother"  
I did as told and gave her the letter.  
She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and screamed "NARCISSA  
MALFOY!" and threw the letter into the green fire.  
"But I thought that floo powder only worked for people"  
"It does, but I mixed it with a few ingredients and now it can also send  
mail."  
"Cool. Well, what do you want to do now?"  
"Well, I was thinking about doing homework before you came over, but I'm  
fine with anything."  
"Homework? It's no wonder your friends keep trying to give you a new look.  
To cover up your boring personality" I joked.  
"Not funny, but true" She said. "Well, um, we could go to a dance club, or  
I could show you some other fun muggle stuff or-"  
"That sounds like fun, the muggle stuff thing. So far I like the malls,  
food, and movies. What else is there?"  
"Follow me" she took my hand and led me to the basement. She turned on the  
lights and I saw the coolest room I had ever been in. It was blue and  
purple with some green and deep red. There were canvases and paints and  
sewing equipment with fabrics and in the middle of the room were a drum set  
and an electric guitar. I knew what there were because I had read a book  
about muggle music when I was bored one night. Hermione jogged to the  
instruments with a big smile on her face.  
"What do you think?" she said as she gestured at her instruments.  
"Cool! Do you know how to play them?"  
"Yeah! I've been playing both since second year. Do you want to learn?"  
"Um. OK, which one?"  
"Are you a lefty or a righty?"  
"Righty"  
"Drums, the guitar is for lefties"  
We practiced all night and by the morning I was actually playing so you  
could almost tell that I was playing to a tune. It was the most fun I had  
had in years. 


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Aftermath  
I woke up with a start.  
'Where am I??" I thought. Then I remembered.  
I WAS IN MUDBLOOD GRANGER'S HOUSE! I quickly changed into my wizard clothes  
and grabbed all of my stuff. Just as I was looking for the floo powder, I  
heard a voice from behind me.  
"Morning!" I turned around to see Granger standing behind me wearing baggy  
flannel pants and a white tank top and a large smile. I quickly turned  
around so I wasn't facing her.  
"Ah, finaly, you're awake, mudblood. Where is the blasted floo powder?" I  
demanded  
She frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be such a bitch then rather than  
letting you sit down to a peaceful breakfast how about I shove it down your  
throat MAKING YOU CHOKE TO DEATH!" I was right, she is a girl no one would  
ever want to mess with, mudblood or not. She quickly walked upstairs and  
shortly came down with a small velvet bag. She violently shoved it into my  
hands.  
"HERE!" She angrily said. "And I hope you end up in a million pieces  
wherever the hell you go!" if looks could kill, I'd be dead a million times  
before I hit the floor. She then said in a deadly whisper "And I thought  
you changed"  
Before I left, I looked at her. Her back was turned. She was so beautiful,  
even if she was a mudblood.  
I slowly stepped into the fire and felt my stomach go inside out.  
I stepped out of the fireplace and quickly made my way to my room. As I sat  
down on my bed, I thought about yesterday. It was the most fun I had had  
since...forever. He sighed to himself and hung his head.  
After a while, he got up and looked into his full-length mirror and stared  
at his body.  
He was very fit and muscular, but wasn't bulging or anything. His hair was  
smooth and his eyes were like pools of melted steel. He had a perfect smile  
and perfect facial features, yet, when he and Hermione were at the mall  
yesterday, she hadn't looked at him like all of the other girls did. She  
just looked at him as though he was Potter or Weasley.  
"UGH! Why am I obsessing over it! This whole thing was just a stupid plot  
to get even with my father, and now it just added to hurting Potter! I did  
it! It's done! It couldn't be any farther from my mind now!"  
(Nobody's POV anymore)  
For the next couple of weeks, Draco tried to forget about that day. He  
didn't go on his 'laptop' anymore. In fact, he threw all of his muggle  
items into a drawer in the back of his closet to collect dust, but he  
continued to teach himself to play the drums. Every day when his mother was  
out he would practice in his room and when his mother was home he would  
practice in his father's office, which had a sound proof spell over the  
walls. He also spent more time outside. If he wasn't practicing the drums,  
he was outside, which is a strange thing for Draco Malfoy to do. He went  
back to his usual ways, hating muggles, mudbloods, and all beneath him and  
all who loved them. But wait, all were beneath him! Throughout the summer,  
though he didn't think about what happened when he spent the day with  
Granger, he dreamt about it, but in the morning, the dreams were forgotten.  
One morning he woke up to his mother's screeching.  
"DRACO!!!"  
He grumbled as he woke up.  
"What is it mother?"  
"You still haven't gotten your stuff for school!"  
"I'll go today!"  
He slowly got out of bed and took a long, relaxing shower. He put on one of  
my more expensive robes, rather than the ones he had been wearing for the  
past six weeks. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into his  
fireplace.  
"Diagon Alley!" he said, and in a rush of green light, he was gone.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
I stood there, trying to understand what had just happened. I knew that he  
had fun yesterday, but why did he leave? I walked into the kitchen and took  
out Crookshanks' food.  
"What just happened?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his squashed  
face and began to eat his food greedily. I stood up and looked out the  
window.  
'Looks like he wasn't ready' I thought as I sat on the couch and took out  
my 'Potions' textbook.  
(Nobody's POV)  
Hermione spent most of the rest of the summer with her friends. Her parents  
came home and took her skiing for a week. She didn't see Ron or Harry,  
though, because they went to the Burrow as soon as she left, but they wrote  
letters to each other. She made her friends remove the highlights after she  
broke up with Dudley, who she told was an inconsiderate, small-minded pig  
with which she was never going out. He was so mad he punched the wall and  
broke his leg. How that happened was a mystery to her.  
Every night, though, the day she spent with Malfoy replayed in her mind,  
every time ending the same, with him going back to the old him and their  
argument. Two weeks before it was time to go back she decided to go to  
Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. 


	8. Diagon Alley

A/N to ProwlingKitKat: I'm one of the writers of Daddy Dearest so the  
writing techniques are gonna sound similar  
Chapter 8: Diagon Alley  
Draco appeared in one of the fireplaces at Diagon Alley. The first place he  
went was Gringotts.  
Collecting some money, he set off to buy his school supplies. As soon as he  
was done, he decided to see what the local pub was like (the Leaky  
Cauldron). As he finished off his drink, he looked across the street (the  
muggle area) and saw a music store (where they sold instruments) and made  
his way across the street. He looked in the store window and saw a drum  
set. He ran to one of the fireplaces to go home. Draco didn't know what was  
going on in his head, he just did this.  
When he got home, he ran into his room and dug into the very back of his  
closet. When he found what he was looking for, he ran back to the fireplace  
and went back to the store. He ran into the store and bought the drums. As  
he was paying (he went to Gringotts and exchanged his money for muggle  
money), he turned around and saw a Jay Turser Serpent Les Paul Electric  
Guitar (I copied that from eBay 'cause I don't remember what kind I have).  
It was purple with a picture of a serpent. Not knowing what came over him,  
he told the muggle who worked at the store that he wished to purchase it  
too. He went home, hiding my new items (A/N I don't know how but he did).  
Until today he had just played with drums that he had the house elves  
build, copying the pictures from his book. He also got a book to help him  
learn how to play and a c.d. thing to help him hear if he sounded as he  
should have (a c.d. with the same drumming he was learning that had some of  
the music that was at the end of the book).  
Hermione appeared in Diagon Alley a few minutes after Malfoy. She took her  
time as she got her stuff, buying a few extra books (yeah right, more like  
six 500 page books). As she finished her ice cream sundae she thought back  
to the day she 'broke-up' with Dudley. She smiled at the memory.  
~FLASHBACK~  
*Knock! Knock!*  
Dudley waddled to the door. Outside stood Hermione in a tight pink tube  
top, her shortest shorts and her pink platform sandals. She lowered her  
sunglasses and looked at the chump in front of her. He licked his lips and  
started coming towards her. She quickly stepped out of the way and walked  
into the house.  
"Dudley, we need to talk" she said  
He stood, dumbfounded.  
"First of all, I never said I was your girlfriend, or your whore, so you  
cant treat me like property and tell another guy the stuff you told  
SilverDragon! Second, why did you lie about what we've done! I could go on  
forever telling you how and why I never want to see you or anything again,  
but I, unlike someone, have a life. You are nothing but a moronic, small-  
minded, perverted, PIG-IN-A-WIG! And that's complimenting you." As she made  
her way towards the door, she turned around and said "Before I go, though,  
who was that green eyed guy who was here the other night"  
"He's not here" he stupidly said  
"Oh, well when he does get back, please give him my number, oh wait, you  
cant. Just tell him to ask Simon's brother." She put on her sunglasses.  
"Buh-byes!"  
And with that she walked out the door, jumped into her car and drove away.  
~END FLASHBACK~  
'I could have done that so much better' she thought to herself. 'SHIT! I'm  
turning into Nina' she smiled and laughed to herself. As she was preparing  
to leave Diagon Alley, she saw a music store across the street, in a muggle  
area. She crossed the street and looked into the window and saw a Jay  
Turser Serpent Les Paul Electric Guitar. She loved it the second she saw  
it, but the store owner took it out of the display and brought it to the  
cash register.  
'Whoever can afford that and be rich enough to get it from the display must  
have a lot of spending money' she thought to herself as she made her way  
back to the fireplaces to go home. 


	9. Song Style

Chapter 9: Song Style  
A/N: obviously I watch 'Whose Line is it Anyway'  
A/N this chapter is dedicated to all of you, you know who you are...even if I  
don't know you  
Hermione sat in her bed, looking up at her ceiling. Remembering when Draco  
left.  
'That happened over a month ago! Let it go.' One part of her said  
'But you're gonna see him next week!' Another part said  
'He's a total ass-hole! He doesn't even deserve a second thought' said a  
third part  
'But what if you did something to offend him or something. He confided in  
you and let go of all of his past beliefs'  
'But you can't like him! He's Malfoy!'  
Thoughts like these were rushing through her head. She finally sat up and  
screamed. Luckily, her parents were out of town again, otherwise they would  
have made her talk to them about it which was the last thing she wanted to  
do.  
She walked across her room to play one of her favorite songs. She sang  
along to the music to help her to express that this was how she felt.  
"The real me is a southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass just talkin' bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated  
I start thinkin about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right  
But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me  
Right before I hit the ground  
With nothin but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you...  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I start thinkin about it  
I almost forgot what it feels like  
To know when love is right  
But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me  
Right before I hit the ground  
With nothin but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you  
But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me  
Right before I hit the ground  
With nothin but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you" (-Jessica Simpson ~With You)  
Around the end of the song, a tear fell from her eye. By the end of the  
song she was in tears. She never knew that Draco Malfoy would ever make her  
feel this way, let alone make her cry.  
She went to the basement and began to play her guitar.  
"I'm takin my time,  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind,  
I'm gonna be fine,  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind,  
I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you,  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to,  
But every time I call you don't have time,  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine,  
You're nothing at all, UGH!!! Why do I always mess up on that line!!!" She  
yelled at herself. She turned on her Simple Plan c.d. and listened to the  
lyrics and music carefully. Ever since the day with Draco, she couldn't  
stop thinking about him. He was so different when they were out of school.  
He didn't call her names or bitch at her unless he was kidding. Nobody knew  
this about Hermione, but she hated being so proper sometimes. Her dream  
boyfriend was a guy who wasn't afraid to break the rules, like a bad boy,  
but not. He wasn't so polite and proper, a little on the ass-hole side, but  
not so much, she just didn't want him to be a bitch, just not perfect. He  
had to have a great sense of humor and get her sarcasm. Above everything  
else, including the things not mentioned, he had to be smart. She wanted  
someone to challenge her, even though she would like to date a guy that she  
had to help sometimes, even if he didn't need it. With Malfoy, the lyrics  
in 'With You' were so true, and with 'When I'm With You'. She sighed.  
"Hey you sexy mama!" She heard form behind her. Hermione quickly turned  
around to see Nina standing behind her. She was wearing one of her usual  
outfits. A 'David and Golioth' bikini (it said Boys Lie Make them Cry with  
a picture of a boy crying) with matching sandals.  
"Hey babe" Hermione quietly said. Nina skipped to the drum set and sat on  
the stool.  
"What's the matter?" Nina asked as she took the drumsticks in her and began  
to play softly.  
"Nothing. It's just that" she sighed "Have you ever hated someone one  
second and the next mot be able to stop thinking about him?" She began to  
softly play her guitar.  
"Honey, this is me, Nina. The girl who hates all of the male gender. Of  
course I've felt that way!" She said as she began to play faster. Hermione  
laughed. "So, let me guess. That hot Draco guy never called you after he  
spent the night at your house. Don't ask how I know. It was just obvious."  
She smiled and began to play louder.  
"What do you mean it was obvious!"  
Nina stopped playing.  
"Well, you went to the beach, dressed more conservative than the day  
before. You had bags under your eyes and didn't read as much. Everything  
else was small stuff. But don't worry, he's an ass hole and from what I  
could tell the male version of me, sort of."  
Hermione stopped playing and looked up at her best friend  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, like I said about you, it was the small things that nobody would  
notice and think were stupid. Do you want me to kick his ass?" Hermione's  
short friend asked, very angelically.  
"Haha. No thanks. My main problem is that he goes to my school and I'm  
going to have to face him practically every day, if not every! ("That  
sucks" Nina said to herself) UGH! How do you deal with it, I mean, you said  
yourself that you've felt this way before"  
Nina looked down with sad eyes. "I don't know." She said, her voice  
cracking. "I still like him, and still can't get him out of my head. That's  
one of the reasons why I like to play heartbreaker. It's like the guy who  
had that STD and had a much unprotected sex as possible to infect others  
for some reason, I just hate what I've been through and stuff with guys."  
She began to tear. Hermione had never seen this side of Nina, in fact, she  
was sure that nobody had. "I try to forget about him, but I can't." she  
sniffed. Hermione swept up her friend in a hug. Nina began to cry into her  
shoulder, finally giving up fighting it. "I don't know why he doesn't like  
me. He said that he just wanted to be friends, but I can't do that! I know  
that it's stupid and that he's moved on, but I love him so much!" Realizing  
what she said, Nina cursed. "Why do guys make us go through this?" Hermione  
brought her friend up and looked into her eyes.  
"Because they're all ass-holes who deserve to die. Do you know what,  
tonight you're gonna sleep over. In fact, you're not allowed to leave my  
house until I say so." Nina smiled.  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
"Let's go upstairs. I'll call the guys and tell them not to come over to  
get us." Hermione brought Nina to the kitchen and sat her down on one of  
the chairs.  
"Hey Jared. Um, listen, Nina and I aren't going to go to the beach today  
and maybe tomorrow. Can you tell everyone else that and to not come over,  
it's kinda important." Hermione said into the phone. "Thanks. Bye" Hermione  
hung up the phone and walked to the freezer, pantry, and refrigerator  
(which was connected to the freezer). She grabbed cookie dough, ice cream,  
candy hearts, chocolate cake, chocolate milk, Hershey bars, and a lot of  
other junk food. The two brought it to Hermione's room where they ate it  
while watching a bunch of romance movies. Every time someone kissed or  
something romantic happened they would boo the T.V. and throw food at it.  
At around midnight they began to play Truth or Dare (A/N I'm the writer  
from Daddy Dearest who is obsessed with Truth or Dare so DEAL! if you don't  
like it). They stuck to the corny/stupid truths because there was nothing  
that the two girls didn't know about each other, almost.  
"Hun, there's something I need to tell you"  
  
A/N: HAHA! Cliff! A corny one, but it's still a cliffie. Vote weather  
Hermione should tell Nina that she's a witch, Nina should tell Hermione who  
the guy she still likes is, or door number three...REVIEW!!! YOU HAVE UNTIL  
FEBRUARY 28 UNTIL THE WORLD IS DESTROYED! HAHA!!!  
But I still love you, especially the candy heart smashers of the  
world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and stabbers 


	10. Secrets to be Told

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed (I don't care if I already used this chapter  
name...it's the only thing I can think of that'll explain this chap)  
YAY! It's the big 1-0! I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people  
who voted and my mom and the academy and*tear*I love you all so much, but  
since none of you voted, I'll have to make you suffer the consequences by  
not choosing one, but all...enjoy  
"What is there to ask you? We know everything about each other" Nina said.  
Hermione sat up and looked at her friend.  
"Nina, you know that you're, like, my best friend, right?" she nervously  
said, knowing the consequence of her action.  
"Yeah" she said with a small laugh and a 'I think so, crazy' look  
"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have a secret that if I  
told you, I would probably have it taken away" She slowly said  
"You don't have to tell me if it's that serious"  
"But something inside of me is pushing me to tell you." She deeply  
breathed. "Nina, the reason why you guys don't hear about my school or  
anything is because, well, you know when something happens that you can't  
explain and it's like magic, well" she was at a loss for words. Nina was  
her best friend ever, and she felt like she had to know it. "Nina, I-" she  
gulped "I'm a witch." Nina looked at her with a hard expression to  
identify. "Before you do or say anything-"  
"You're a what?"  
Hermione looked down "a witch"  
A big smile came to Nina's face. "I always felt like I could confide on you  
more than anyone else. I felt like we were connected. And now I know why.  
Hermione, I'm a witch too!" the two looked at each other and smiled.  
"Well, how come you go to Muggle School?" Hermione asked  
"Actually, I have something called a time-turner, so every morning I go to  
muggle high-school and as soon as school is out I go to either Durmstrang  
or Beauxbatons. My parents took me out of Durmstrang after fourth year, but  
they want me to spend my last two years at only one school and them I'm  
gonna go to muggle summer-school so I can still go to college."  
Hermione smiled even bigger, if possible. "Where are you going to go?"  
"A place called Hogwarts or something. I read about it and it said that  
Harry Potter goes there."  
"O.M.G.! That's where I go! And that was Harry Potter at the beach! He's my  
best friend there!"  
"I thought so. I saw his scar and I saw your pictures in the Daily Prophet!  
This is gonna be so much fun!"  
"Do you know what house you're gonna be in?"  
"Well, according to what I've read, I don't know. We never had houses at my  
other schools. I hope it's Gryffindor, though. That's your house, right?"  
"Yeah! This is going to be the best year yet!"  
The two squealed and grabbed each other in a hug. Slowly, though, Nina's  
smile turned into a frown. She pulled away and looked down.  
"Nina, what's wrong?"  
"Well, you've shared a secret that could have gotten you in major trouble,  
and you're my best friend in the world and I've been so dishonest with you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, remember the guy I was crying over?"  
Hermione nodded her head.  
"Well, nobody knows this, but it was Jared. We went out for a while, but  
because I listened to my friends and wanted it to work out so much I  
screwed it up. I've wanted to get over him so much, but I can't. And that's  
one of the reasons I wanted you two to hook up, so if I saw that he was  
over me, I might be able to get over him. I'm sorry I used you, but you  
have to admit that you are so crushing on him and I was also helping you"  
"If you like him then I am so off. I'm gonna get you two back together."  
"NO! I'm gonna get you two together."  
They argued about it for a couple of minutes until they came up with a  
'plan'.  
"How about we try to hook each other up with him and whoever he chooses  
will go out with him" Nina said  
"OK"  
"Or, how about neither of us do anything, and at the beach party at the end  
of the summer, whoever he asks to dance with him for the last dance will be  
the one who goes out with him?"  
"Sure! Now I think that we should get some sleep."  
"Fine" Nina said as she put her head on the pillow.  
"Nine (A/N pronounced Neen),"  
"Hmm?"  
"How come your parents never sent you to Hogwarts? It's closer than the  
other schools"  
"They thought that I was too much of a free spirit and you know that  
Dumbledore would help bring me out. Also, nobody knows this, I'm not even  
supposed to know about this"  
Hermione nodded her head  
"My dad went to Durmstrang and is close with some death-eaters, even though  
he isn't one because my mum is muggle-born. In fact, you got his BFFer  
arrested"  
"WHAT!? WHO!?"  
"That Malfoy bastard" she rolled her eyes  
"You do know that Draco is his son, right?"  
"I thought he looked familiar" she giggled "But I haven't seen the arrogant  
bitch since I was little. I think our dads wanted us to marry when we  
graduated or something, but my mom also had a strong hold over my life and  
got my father to let me go to muggle-school and everything else. Actually,  
my father doesn't really have a strong hold over me; it's mainly my mother.  
UGH! She wants me to be just like her. No freedom, no imagination, no  
individuality, no opinion, and to infinity and beyond." She turned to face  
Hermione "Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I almost have enough money to get a flat in London, so as soon as school  
is over, I'm gonna run away and live in London. I know that my parents are  
gonna find me, but it's worth a try, I mean, even if I get a few days of  
peace and freedom, I'll be happy." She smiled at the thought. "You want to  
be my roomie?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't really have that much money and I like my  
life here-"  
"But your parents are never here. It would be the same thing, but in a  
different atmosphere. They can come over any time, and you won't be forced  
to stay all of the time, but it would be fun. Just like sleep away camp"  
Hermione laughed at their memories. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. To  
hate you"  
"How could you ever hate me?"  
"How about this, I'll think about it over the school year. And if the  
answer is no, wait a minute!"  
"What?"  
"LONDON!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You are so not leaving me!"  
"That's why I want you to come with me, besides, it's only a floo away, or  
thirty minutes, and I can come to the beach every day, not to mention the  
better shopping"  
"How about this, what if you find a flat closer to us? Or trying to work  
around your parents? You only have to put up with them for not even nine  
weeks. Please think about it"  
"Fine, but this does not get out"  
"Is anything from tonight?"  
"Yeah, the food" The two laughed at the...crude/boy-like...joke.  
~A Few Hours Later (10 a.m.)~  
"Morning!" Nina groggily said as she sat up  
"Hey. How about we go out for breakfast? I am in no mood to make anything,  
even cereal" Hermione asked  
"*Yawn!* Sure!"  
The two got dressed. Hermione began to put on a black one-piece, a long  
denim skirt, and a red button up shirt, but Nina stopped her and made her  
wear a deep red string bikini with a picture of a lion. She gave her a  
black fabric to tie around her waist, like a skirt (A/N I forgot what  
they're called) and straightened her hair.  
Nina wore a 'David and Golioth' bikini with one strap that had a picture of  
a pig on one side of the top that said 'boy' under it and a picture of a  
girl on the other side that said 'girl' under the picture with a matching  
bottom. She put on black soffees and wore her sandals that matched her  
bikini (A/N as you can tell, she has a VERY big David and Golioth  
collection).  
The two got into Hermione's car and drove to a café.  
"'Mione, what's Hogwarts like?" Nina asked as they drove  
"It's great, especially if you're one of Harry Potter's best friends. So  
far, we've hav at least one adventure every year. And only one of them  
didn't include Voldemort." Unlike most people, Nina didn't flinch at the  
name. "Y'know, most people flinch at the name or something"  
"I know, but it's just a name, and a name isn't gonna attack me. I'm  
actually surprised that you said the name"  
"Well, last year, we formed a club to learn and practice self-defense and I  
decided that the first thing I would do to begin to face my fear of him was  
say his name, I mean, like you said, it's only a name"  
"Good for you. But why did you form that club? Did it have anything to do  
with that Umbridge bitch? I hate her"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I read." Nina simply said  
"Well, why do you hate her? You can't hate someone because of what you  
read"  
"Well, nobody knows this, but when I was little I ran away from school, a  
few times, usually doing something like protesting unfair laws that the  
ministry passed or something, always getting caught, no matter what I did  
and after a while, when I turned eleven, they began to put me on trial and  
stuff. I just got off needing probation officer last month, finally. I've  
had a few run-ins with her. It was actually her idea to try me as an adult,  
make me have a probation officer, and such."  
"And I thought she gave us a hard time"  
"It's no big deal. I have a feeling that I won't run away from this school"  
She turned to her best friend and smiled.  
"So, what house is Malfoy in?" Nina said looking out the window  
"Slytherin, pray that you don't get put in that house. Even if I wasn't  
muggle-born, I would rather commit suicide than be in that house."  
"Why?"  
"Those people are stuck-up, arrogant, small-minded, immature, if I finished  
the list I would waste the rest of your life, bitches!" Hermione said as  
she pulled into a spot in front of the café across the street from the  
beach. "But don't worry, you are not one of them" 


	11. On the Train

Chapter 11: The Train Ride  
~Draco's POV~  
I made my way through the crowded station. As I remembered the morning's  
events, I walked through the entry in between platform 9 and 10.  
~That Morning~  
I woke up at around five' o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep. At around  
six, I got up and took a shower, my mind empty from being so tired. As soon  
as I got out of the shower, I remembered that I had to arrive at the  
station early so I could find a good compartment. I put on my uniform and  
grabbed a small carry-on bag, which had my instruments (which the house-  
elves shrank), a book, and some other items along with a lot of money.  
As I passes my closet, I noticed that there was almost no clothes on it,  
and my muggle clothes were not any of them!  
"DIPSY!!" I called (Dipsy is my house-elf)  
"Yes master Draco?" she said in a squeaky voice.  
"Did you look in the drawer in the back of my closet?"  
"Y-yes master Draco"  
"Did you pack up what was in the drawer?"  
She small house-elf slowly nodded her head. I was about to punish her, like  
Lucius would do, but then stopped for some reason and dismissed the house  
elf from my room.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I was no longer a clone of my father. My  
hair wasn't platinum blond (but it was still blond). I had a small tan from  
being outside more often. I wasn't a wiry as I was at the end of fifth  
year.  
'You are free' I thought to myself 'No more Lucius to cower behind. No more  
Lucius to protect you. No more Lucius.' I was my own protector now, and I  
could now explore the world as someone I never knew, but first I had to  
meet him.  
~End Flashback~  
I looked around me and saw filthy muggles before I went through the  
entrance. As I stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ I noticed that I wasn't the only  
person there. There were two girls. Both of them looked petite, but they  
both still had amazing bodies, though there was something familiar about  
them. They stepped into the last compartment. I walked over and put my  
stuff in the compartment before theirs and tried to peek through the  
window. I couldn't believe what I saw!  
~Hermione's POV~  
Nina slept over for the rest of the week. We had a blast, until it was time  
to go back. We woke up early that morning. Throughout the week, we had been  
working on a 'Shrinking Solution' so it would be easier to bring some of  
our stuff. We shrank my car, our instruments, and a lot of other stuff. On  
our last night, Jared, Chad, Pierre, Joel, Nikki and Judy took me and Nina  
out to dinner. They then went to their favorite dance club. They all wanted  
to get something to remember the summer by (it was a tradition to get  
something to remember a summer. One year they all got necklaces, and one  
year they all got their ears pierced, and etc.). This year they decided to  
get tattoos of their favorite animals.  
Nina got a small Red-bellied Black Snake (a Pseudechis Porphyriacus) under  
her left collarbone. I didn't want to get a real tattoo, so my friends  
convinced my to got a henna tattoo in between my left hip and her naval,  
but Nina told me that when we got to school she was going to make it  
permanent. It was an outline of a lion with some lines and details. Jared  
got an albatross head on his ankle. Judy got an Eastern Swallowtail (a  
butterfly) on her left but cheek. Nikki got a Cahiuta-Monkey on her lower  
back. Derek got a dragon on his ankle, but was planning on hiding it when  
he wasn't around his friends. Chad got the head of a bald eagle on his  
right shoulder. Joel got a black panther right below the back of his neck.  
Pierre got a bat on his shoulder. We all got back home at around one in the  
morning.  
Nina and I woke up around seven thirty. I wore a deep red bra-strap belly  
shirt, dark blue jeans that were tight, my black platform sandals and a  
silver belly-ring and a silver anklet. Nina had straightened my hair and  
put on clear lip-gloss and a little blush and eye shadow. She wore the same  
thing as me, but her top was black with what looked like green splatter  
art. Her jeans were a pale blue. They also had green splatter art. She had  
the same shoes as me and wore a silver toe ring, hoop earrings, a silver  
bell-ring and a bracelet. She let her hair dry naturally (which was a  
reddish-brown with blond streaks) and only wore clear lip-gloss.  
They got to the station at ten o'clock and decided to sit in the back  
compartment. When they got into the compartment, they looked at each  
other's tattoos and then started to talk until they were interrupted by  
none other than Draco Malfoy (A/N at around 10:15, nobody comes until 10:30  
in my story...SO DEAL!)  
"What do you want ferret?" Hermione said.  
"'Mione, why are you being so rude?" Nina slowly got up and walked to  
Draco. "I was wondering when I'd see you again" she began.  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
"I'm hurt. Remember, from the muggle beach?" she gave him a flirtatious  
smirk. He smiled.  
"Ah, yes. Nina, is it?" she slowly nodded her head once. "I was hoping to  
run into you too. So, I thought I was the only person who came here at this  
time. Would you care to keep me company in my cart?"  
Hermione just sat there, dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy was inviting a girl that  
he met at a muggle beach who was friends with her, Hermione Granger, into  
his cart!  
"Well, how about you sit with us?" she brought him to the seats in the  
back, winking at Hermione. Hermione knew what was coming, she saw Nina do  
it so many times before. Whenever there was a guy who pissed her or her  
friends off she would do what she called 'the flirt'n'ditch'.  
"Sure" Malfoy said in a smooth voice. As they passed Hermione, he looked at  
her with a smug look and sneered "by the way, nice tattoos."  
Five minutes later, people began to arrive at the station. At around 10:50,  
Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the copartment. Before they could say  
anything, Hermione motioned to Malfoy and Nina with a satisfied smirk. The  
three were confused until Harry recognized Nina and whispered to Ron  
"That's Hermione's friend from the beach who was flirting with the git,  
remember?"  
Ginny was confused, but sat down across from Hermione. Ron and Harry sat  
next to her. The train started to move. After about ten minutes later, the  
three heard a disappointed moan come from Draco as Nina sat up and walked  
over to Hermione with a smile.  
"Hello Malfoy" Harry said, guessing what had just happened.  
"Shove it Potter!" Draco irritably said before he stormed into the next  
compartment.  
"Haha! Good job Nina. I don't think a girl ever did that to him" Hermione  
said as she gave Nina a high-five. "You remember my friends Harry and Ron,  
right?" Nina nodded her head and smiled at the two boys. "And this is Ron's  
sister, Ginny" Nina shook Ginny's hand and said hello.  
The four old friends then greeted each other as they should have before  
Hermione stopped the other three (Ron, Harry and Ginny). The five talked  
for about an hour, but then Harry and Ron began to discuss Quidditch, Ginny  
left to find some of her fellow fifth years and Hermione and Nina talked in  
the back of the compartment.  
"So, did you get a letter from the Dumbledore telling you how you'll find  
out what house you're going to be in?" Hermione asked as she took a bite  
out of a chocolate bar.  
"He said that he knows that we're friends so I'm going to sit with you  
until I'm called up and then I'm going to sit with my new house for the  
rest of the feast, but what are the chances that we're not going to be in  
the same house? I mean, from my research, Gryffindor is the only house that  
I come close to. And besides, Dumbledore, or whatever, made sure that you  
and I are in as many classes together as possible to make this easier. You  
want a bean? I think this one is cotton candy. Nope! Pepto bismol!" The  
girls laughed as the train came to a halt (they had changed). A lot of  
people were looking at them as they made their way to a carriage with Ron  
and Harry. 


	12. The Feast

Chapter 12: The Sorting and News  
  
A/N to BubbleBabe89: So no! He's just a person I made up. Jared means 'down  
to earth' and I like that name. And good for you on the test  
"Hey Hermione, who's your friend?" Seamus asked as he sat next to Harry  
"Oh, this is Nina. Nina, this is Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and  
Parvati" Hermione said. Everyone pleasantly exchanged greetings as the  
double doors opened.  
In walked twenty-six terrified eleven-year-olds.  
The sorting hat sang his new song and Professor McGonagal read their names.  
"Adrienne" (A/N I'm not good at last names so there's a new tradition, only  
their first name is announced)  
A girl with flowing black hair sat on the stool.  
"Slytherin!"  
"Balin"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Caden"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Damon"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Emlyn"  
Nina leaned to Hermione. "That's my cousin" she whispered as the beautiful  
pre-teen walked to the stool.  
The hat said "Slythe" as fast as it had with Malfoy in their first year.  
Hermione and Nina were dumbstruck (A/N I LOVE THAT WORD), but as he was  
about to finish, he said "No, I think, yea, GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione and Nina  
were so happy. Emlyn gracefully walked over to her cousin, receiving a few  
looks from the guys.  
"Farica"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Ganesa"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Hart"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Irving"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Jett"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Kasim"  
"Hufflerpuff!"  
"Lara"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Mabel"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Nadine"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Ormand"  
"Gryffindor!" The by walked toward the table, looking disappointed.  
Hermione made a note to talk to him as soon as the sorting was over. (A/N  
Ormand means 'serpent'. Most of these names have a meaning relating to  
either their house or the personality that I'm gonna give them)  
"Prentice"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Ranee"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Sadie"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Takoda"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Ursala"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Varen"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Winfred"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Xander"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Yasuo"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Zuzana"  
"Gryffindor!"  
Everyone applauded as the students were sorted (individually). As soon as  
Zuzana sat down next to Ursala, Dumbledore stood up to make his  
announcements.  
"Welcome, old and new. I would like to announce that the Forbidden Forest  
is called forbidden for a good reason. You may here rumors, and some of  
them are true. Mr. Filch has, once again, reminded me to tell you that  
magic in the halls is forbidden and he has just added most of Weasley's  
Wizarding Wheezes products are on his list of items un-allowed in the  
school, you may go to his office to read the list, but I am sure that we  
may post one up in each common room. I would, lastly, like to announce  
another new student in our midst. Please welcome Nina, who has joined us  
from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Nina, would you come up here to be  
sorted?"  
Nina stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked to the platform where  
the sorting hat was 'sitting' on a stool. All eyes were on her. She sat  
down, confident that she would be put in Gryffindor (A/N but we know that  
that isn't going to happen *evil smirk*) and placed the hat on her head.  
'Ah, I see a good friend, but a lot of brains. You are very brave, and  
loyal! You are very cunning though, and will do anything to get what you  
want, but what you want is freedom, and Gryffindor stuff, along with some  
Slytherin fun. You are very trustworthy, but secretive. Where should I put  
you?'  
'As long as it's Gryffindor, I'm happy' she thought with a smirk. Everyone  
was watching her. They had never seen anyone other than a first year  
sorted.  
'Hmm, I see trickery in your mind, and a want, but not knowing what it is.  
You have had much heartbreak in yo-'  
'Are you here to predict my future or put me in Gryffindor?' she asked,  
getting a bit irritated  
'I was going to say that you wish for revenge, but nothing has been able to  
fill the void. Yoh ha-'  
'Excuse me, but you're talking more than my older sister!'  
'I have made my decision' "SLYTHERIN!"  
Most of the hall was silent. Hermione was (A/N I love this word!)  
dumbstruck. Nina was ready to scream! The rest of the school, seeing her  
sit with Hermione and act like best friends, would never have expected her  
to be sorted into Slytherin, even the Slytherins thought that.  
She gathered herself, stood up, and walked over to the Slytherin table,  
ditting in the only available seat, the one next to Draco Malfoy.  
"Now, Tuck In." Dumbledore said.  
Food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat (including Hermione  
and Nina.)  
"So, looks like we're gonna be house-mates" Draco said, leaning towards  
Nina.  
"Yeah, and I thought that this year would suck" Nina answered  
sarcastically.  
Draco snapped back. Nobody was ever sarcastic with him, or turn him down  
when he was flirting with them (actually her), except for Potter and his  
friends.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to" he paused and looked at her "erm,  
go out sometime" he moved closer to her "maybe we can get back to what we  
were doing on the train?"  
"Hmm, maybe" she cooed. She looked at Hermione, who was looking at her and  
gave her a signal to meet her outside the room. Hermione got up and walked  
toward the Slytherin table. Nina got up as Hermione was passing the  
Hufflepuff table.  
They walked out of the Great Hall together, linking their arms.  
"Oh my f-in' god!" Nina started as they turned the corner.  
"I know! You are so not one of them" Hermoine said, stressing on the so and  
them.  
"UGH! I could scream! How could that...RAG...think that I was one of those,  
those, AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she pretended to sob.  
"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, you can hang out with me and the  
Gryffindors whenever you want, except after curfew, and we can sit next to  
each other in class. Now, about you and Malfoy"  
"OK, so he not only asked me out, but he asked me if I wanted to 'continue  
what we started on the train'" the two screeched and then began to crack  
up.  
"Well then, we're gonna have to get you ready then. HA! I can't wait to see  
Malfoy when you're done with him!" They laughed some more.  
"Well, since you're my best friend, I'll let you come. You can help out  
with the finishing."  
"Yes, I hear you did a good job with the pig" a voice said from behind  
them. They turned around to see none other than Malfoy, who else would hear  
a conversation about revenge against him?  
"Yeah, but I only did it so we could be together" Hermione said as she did  
a slow catwalk towards him in a seducing voice.  
"But 'Mione dear, I already called him" Nina said, copying Hermione.  
"Well, there isn't enough for us to share, so back off" Hermione said as  
she 'gazed' into Draco's eyes.  
"Ladies, there' enough of me for everyone" Draco said with a large smirk  
"Nah!" Hermione said, pushing Malfoy away from her.  
"Yeah, I mean, it isn't like you're worth fighting over, or even sharing"  
Nina said.  
The girls linked arms and walked into the Great Hall, leaving a confused  
Malfoy.  
~After Dessert~  
"Now students, I have a few more announcements to make" Dumbledore said  
after (duh) dessert. "First off, I would like the sixth year prefects, Head  
Girl and Boy, and Nina to stay after dinner. Prefects, you know the  
passwords, so please take the first years to the dormitories (the new  
students and fifth year prefects left the hall). Quidditch tryouts will be  
posted in the common rooms, and the new captains know who they are, but  
please stand up so everyone else will too. (Harry, Draco, Cho, and another  
student stood up). You may sit (they sat, duh). Now, I believe that there  
are no more announceme- (Professor McGonagall cleared her throat), ah yes.  
As all of you know, Voldemort is at large, as I told you two years ago.  
Now, there shall be precautions and new rules, which your professors shall  
be telling you tomorrow during your first class. You may leave and the  
people who I asked to come up please do so."  
Most people left, but Harry stayed to wait for Ron and Hermione.  
"Now, I presume that you, Nina, already know Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy,  
seeing how you are, what, best friends with Miss Granger. I would like to  
introduce you to Pansy Parkinson, she is also in your house. This is Ernie  
MacMallin (A/N I don't know how to spell!) and Hannah Abbot, the Hufflepuff  
prefects and Padma Patil and (I forgot the male Ravenclaw prefect's names,  
but I'll put them in as soon as I find my Harry Potter 5), the Ravenclaw  
prefects. I would like you two to stay afterwards. Now, because of the  
threat of Voldemort and to bring unity throughout the houses, there shall  
be a change in the living assignments." Everyone looked at him, confused  
"Now, you shall all share a common room, but there will also be another,  
smaller common room with things other than a fireplace and what you usually  
see in a common room. Hufflepuff, you and Ravenclaw shall be sharing one of  
those rooms. And because the greater call for unity is between Gryffindor  
and Slytherin, you four shall be sharing the other one of these common  
rooms. Now, if you will all follow your heads of houses, they shall lead  
you all to your entrances. ("huh?") Oh yes, there shall also be two  
different entrances, one for each common room. Now all please go except for  
Nina and Pansy."  
Everyone walked away, including Harry who was told by his friends to go  
without them.  
"Now, Miss Parkinson, if I understand correctly, you misused you position  
fourty-three times last year, breaking thirty-seven rules, and have not  
done your homework since a few weeks before Professor Umbridge was  
headmaster last year. Is that correct?"  
"How would I know? I don't spend my life counting how many whatevers I do"  
Pansy answered in a snobby voice.  
"Well, you shall be sharing your position with Nina now. According to her  
transcripts and my interviews with her former headmasters, if she was here  
before or during last year she would have your position instead of you"  
Pansy's jaw was hanging. "Of course, I do not know her well enough, though  
we have met on a few occasions" Dumbledore smiled, remembering first  
meeting her at one of her trials  
~Flashback~ (Dumbledore's POV)  
I sat in my chair, waiting for the accused girl who was on trial. According  
to what I had found out, she had a history for going to rallies ,magic and  
muggle. She was now going to be tried for her first time, though. The doors  
opened and in walked a girl, no older than eleven. She was scared, but  
covered her fear with a courageous face. The man sat her down in the chair.  
"Nina (whatever her last name is), you are charged with the accusation of  
chaining yourself to the front door of a building, striking a muggle  
officer, striking a ministry official, using the 'unbreakable spell' out of  
school, even though you are underage" Fudge continued to read the list of  
actions that she did at the rally she was arrested at. I was surprised that  
w girl her age was being tried, and for doing so many actions to be tried  
for. All of the striking was in self-defense. The spell was for the chains  
and I was trying to stop them from destroying a monumental building! You  
cannot try me for commuting the actions that I am accused of. I plead  
guilty for fighting for what I believe in! Many other people do so and I  
don't see any of them being tried!" the girl screamed in her defense.  
"But this is not the first time that this has happened. The only reason why  
you have not been tried before is because you were, and are still too  
young, but we are taking action now to make sure that it does not happen  
again. Now please be quiet until you are allowed to speak."  
"Listen! What I did was-"  
"What you did was break at least thirteen rules at this rally alone!"  
The trial continued in this fashion. In the end, though, she could not be  
punished because she was only eleven. I knew that this was not the last we  
were going to hear from the spirited girl  
~End Flashback~  
"Now, I expect you to show her the Slytherin common room and everything  
else she will need. I shall personally take you to your new dorms. And here  
is your badge Nina" He handed her a shiny badge which she pinned on her  
robe and they were off. 


	13. First Night

A/N to zirconia: THE POINT OF THIS STORY IS TO USE ALL OF THE CORNY,  
OVERDONE, STUPID, ETC. THINGS I COULD THINK OF. THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA!  
THANK YOU FOR NOTICING! YOU GET A PRIZE! HERE'S A COOKIE AND A KISS!  
A/N my friends and I went on harrypotter.com because we have no life and  
I'm in Slytherin and they're all in Gryffindor, and yet one of them and I  
are soul sisters...I don't ask, I just nod my head  
Chapter 13: Decorating  
"OK, now your password is 'Alohomora'. Good night and the prefect  
information is on the boards. And now I shall take my leave" Dumbledore  
said when he, Nina and Pansy got to the Gryffindor/Slytherin common-room  
entrance. He then left the two girls.  
Nina looked at the portrait. It was of a young woman in a dark purple dress  
looking out into the ocean. She was standing on the edge of what seemed to  
be a very steep cliff. The painting was in grays, besides the dress. While  
Nina was admiring the artwork, Pansy was 'inspecting' Nina. She knew that  
there was something between her and Draco judging by the way they acted  
towards each other. And she and the mudblood were acting like best friends.  
What Slytherin even associated with her kind?  
"So, I guess that I'm going to be showing you the ropes around here." Pansy  
said in a snobby voice  
Nina turned to her and put her hand on her hip and stared at Pansy. "So  
you're Pansy? Heard some about you"  
"Duh good"  
"Only a little off. Wanna guess again?"  
"Well, there'll be worse going on about you if you continue to associate  
with Mudblood Granger and the rest of her kind"  
"Her kind?" Nina was getting extremely pissed off.  
"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, make that ESPECIALLY  
Gryffindors. And you will if you care about your house, housemates, and  
yourself"  
"First of all, the only people who I planned on not associating myself with  
is you and your kind. Second, don't tell me what to do, and third, you  
might make empty threats, but mine are full (A/N I dunno, it was the  
corniest thing I could think of). If you do anything to piss me or any of  
my friends, or anyone in particular, you will pay. That includes using the  
word 'mudblood', considering your precious leader is a, what would you say,  
a filthy half-blood. Leave me alone. Leave Hermione alone. Leave the  
Gryffindors alone, Leave the Ravenclaws alone. Leave the Hufflepuffs alone.  
Or you'll answer to me. And that, as mentioned before, is not an empty  
threat. Now I don't care if you'll excuse me or not, I'm going to bed. Good  
night" with that, Nina said the password leaving a shocked Pansy standing  
outside.  
"Nina! Oh my god! McGonagall told me!" Hermione screamed as she ran to her  
best friend.  
"I know!" Nina said as she grabbed Hermione.  
"Let's go look at our room"  
"Our room? Does that mean that we're going to have to share a room with  
that Pansy bitch?"  
"Unfortunately, but the room is somewhat big, so we can probably try to  
divide it with an invisible wall."  
"Hey Nina" Ron said as he came down the stairs. "it looks like we're gonna  
get to get to know each other better now"  
"Looks like it. So, would any of you like to be beaten in a game of  
Wizard's Chess?"  
"Ha! I'll have you know that I happen to be a very skilled chess player"  
"Yeah Nina, he beat a life-size game and we were the pieces and won"  
"Yeah, but you'd think that McGonagall would make sure that the queen  
didn't hit so hard" Ron said rubbing his head.  
"But Ronnie, dear. Nobody was supposed to get to the stone, not even us."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing" The two said.  
Nina and Ron played a 'rousing' game for two hours with no one winning. By  
the time they gave up, it was ten 'o' clock.  
"C'mon Hermione, let's go to the dorm room. I want to wake up extra early  
so we can sneak up on Harry in the morning" Hermione said as she brought  
Nina into their room. "Oh, and we can't forget to put up the invisible  
wall."  
The two went into the room to find Pansy hanging up ugly pink frilly  
things.  
"Pansy, what are you doing?" Hermione slowly asked.  
"You don't actually expect me to live in a room with no taste or anything."  
Pansy shrilled as she hung up some ugly pink curtains.  
"Well, how about this Parkinson, we put up an invisible wall so we don't  
have to go near you and you us. We'll even let you decorate your third any  
way you want" Nina said  
"Why would I only get a third?"  
"Because there's three of us. We each get a third. That's fair. Have you  
ever taken math?"  
"What's fair is me getting my own room. I don't have to share a room with a  
mudblood and, I'm not even gonna ask what you are. I shouldn't have to live  
in just a portion of the room. It should all be mine" Pansy said  
"OK, so I'll take that as a yes" Nina said. Before anyone could say  
anything, she cast an invisible wall spell. A bright light filled the room  
and then disappeared. "Good night Pansy. Good night Hermione"  
With that, Nina grabbed her pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste and left the  
room.  
"Well, I guess that I'll continue to add at least a little class to this  
room" Pansy said as she continued to put up wallpaper.  
"Whatever" Hermione said as she grabbed her stuff and followed Nina.  
~In the Bathroom~  
"Yo!" Nina said as she entered the bathroom.  
Hermione turned away from Padma and smiled.  
"Hey Padma, Hannah. Sup you guys?" she said as she put some toothpaste on  
her toothbrush.  
"Nothin' really. We were just talking about our summers. How was yours?"  
Hanna asked politely.  
"Oh, it was good, thank you. Actually, look to your left and you'll see the  
results."  
"I was wondering who did the great job. No offence Hermione, but you never  
really seemed like the make-up artist type" Padma said.  
"Thanks. I can feel the love in the room." Hermione sarcastically said as  
she began to floss.  
"Well, I want to ask you, Nina, what was with you and Draco before at the  
feast?" Padma said  
"Oh, we've met previously and, well, I'm guessing that you all know what  
he's like." Nina said. The girls nodded in agreement and smiled.  
"You should look out for him, though. He breaks hearts" Hannah said,  
remembering last year and sighing.  
"Who cares. I like the drama" Padma said  
"Well this year he had better look out" Nina said with a smile and a mouth  
full of foaming toothpaste.  
When the girls finished in the bathroom, Nina asked Hannah and Padma if  
they wanted to have a sleepover on one of the rooms, which they agreed to,  
but in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw room.  
Throughout the night, the four got to really know each other and became  
friends. Pansy, though, spent the whole night in her room, trying to figure  
out how to get to the other side so she could find some dirt on her  
roommates.  
~The Boys~  
"So" Draco said  
"So" Ron answered  
"I guess that we're to be roommates"  
"Looks that way"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So, you want to start off the year with a fight or see who can go the  
longest without starting one?" Ron asked  
"I would prefer the first one, but I do not wish to even touch your poor  
hands. How about whoever can go the longest without starting a fight inside  
the tower, or whatever we're living in, wins something. What have you got  
to bet with?"  
"How about fifty galleons?" Ron said  
"Like you even have one? Ha! But OK, how about we sweeten it though? Loser  
has to do something"  
"What do you propose?"  
"How about you do one favor for me when I win and I'll do one for you if  
you win, though I doubt that that will happen" the two shook hands and went  
to sleep. 


	14. First Signs

Chapter 14: First Signs  
The first few weeks of school came and went. Nina and Hermione were still  
best friends, but were usually pulled apart by the Slyterins. Draco  
continued to hit on Nina, until the last week of September, when something  
happened.  
It was during potions. Hermione and Nina were running an errand for  
Professor McGonagal and were late to class.  
"Well, thank you Lucy and Ethel, for finally joining us. Now please take  
your seats" Snape said.  
The two took their seats in the middle of the room.  
Snape looked at the class. His cold eyes staring at each student. It gave  
most of them the chills.  
"Now, as I mentioned during the first class, there shall be a project for  
you to do. Each subject will be included. Your partners are to be  
discovered at the end of this class. Now, you are to concoct a potion,  
which should be finished by the end of class. It is simple, and according  
to the headmaster, I am to help you if you have any trouble" he looked at  
Neville. "Now, the instructions are on the board. You are to do this  
individually and you have until the lunch bell rings." Everyone went up to  
collect the ingredients. Hermione, along with everyone else, was wondering  
who her partner was going to be. She gathered her stuff, but as she was  
reaching for the phoenix feather, a hand brushed against hers. She looked  
up into the eyes of Draco. He was staring at her, but the second he noticed  
she noticed him, he grabbed a feather and walked away, dropping a piece of  
paper. Hermione bent down to pick it up, but it was quickly snatched away  
by a smooth hand.  
"Don't touch things that aren't yours mudblood" a cold voice said from  
above her. She looked up to see Draco. He quickly walked away. She took a  
feather and went back to her cauldron.  
"Nin (pronounced Neen), has Malfoy asked you out lately?" Hermione slowly  
asked.  
"No, now that you mention it, he's been pretty good lately" Nina slowly  
answered, thinking to herself. "Why?"  
"Dunno. Just wondering"  
"You so like him. Ever since the thing with the pig-boy" the two laughed at  
the memory of Dudley. "Remember that day I went to your house. We cried so  
much, and yet I've never had more fun" Nina giggled as she cut up her  
ingredients.  
"Yeah, same here. Y'know what, Halloween is in a month, let's ask the heads  
if we can have a dance. Every year we have a feast, it'll be cool to do  
something different." Hermione suggested  
"Cool. So, how do you think this works?"  
"Honestly, I don't know" Hermione whispered. It was a new thing for her not  
to know something.  
"Really? You always seem like you know everything?"  
"Well, this time I don't. How about if Snape doesn't tell us we'll go to  
the library after class. But please don't tell anyone that I don't know  
something"  
"Sure, but wait. We have lunch after this. Please can we wait 'till after I  
eat."  
"Fine. But eat quickly"  
The two continued to work on their potions with some conversations.  
~Across the Room~  
'What doesn't she see in me! How can she continuously turn me down!' Draco  
violently threw his rose thorns into his cauldron. 'I mean, I'm rich,  
popular, powerful, and she did make out with me on the train! Wait! She was  
playing me! The bitch was playing me! No one plays Draco Malfoy!' He looked  
away from the two girls. 'Probably talking about how she made me look like  
a fool. What you want is for her to come crying to her. Maybe we can add  
some drama to this. But what can I do? Make her envious by making out with  
other girls in front of her? Nah. Play hard to get? Only girls like her do  
that. Blackmail? What! What can make this girl pay for making me look like  
a fool, especially with the mudblood?' He tried to think of something he  
could do for the rest of the period, continuously looking to his right,  
into the center of the room.  
"Now that you have completed the first part, you must all take a piece of  
yourself and add it to the potion. It may be a drop of blood, a hair, even  
saliva. (laughter/ewwww's) You must do this as soon as the potion settles,  
which should take a few minutes, which shall give me a chance to explain  
what this potion is to do. Now, as Dumbledor said earlier, you shall be in  
groups"  
"Excuse me, he said that we would be working with a partner (A/N I'm sorry  
if I forgot to mention the oh so expected project before)" Crabbe asked  
"He meant in a group, but the group will slowly shrink, and divide, until  
there are only two person groups. Now, when you add the part, your potion  
should either turn a color, or an image will appear. Today, if you have not  
heard, is a very special day. After lunch, you shall stay in the Great Hall  
to begin the projects. Now add."  
Hermione and Nina spit in their potions, while most people added a hair.  
Draco, though, took a knife and slowly cut his hand and let the blood drip  
into the potion. His hand hurt, but he was somehow relieved. He felt a  
large amount of serenity, but it was interrupted by the sizzling of his  
potion. He looked down to see his potion turn to a very light gray.  
The bell rang. He cleaned up his area, poured his potion into a vial and  
left the room.  
~In the middle of the room~  
"Hey, mine is turning into a mixture of different shades of grays, hmm?"  
Nina said  
"Mine is turning into a really dark gray. Wait, it's swirling. Does this  
mean that we're not going to be together?" Hermione was worried  
"I don't know. Let's go to lunch. Do you wan to sit at my table?"  
"Nah, last time I did, I spent the entire time getting death-glares from  
your house-mates. How about mine?"  
"OK, my house-mates hate me too" They laughed as they finished cleaning up.  
They did what Draco did and went to lunch (A/N I'm too lazy to write it  
again but not to write this).  
~After lunch~  
"My dear students. The time has come for you to all embark on a journey  
deeper into yourselves. You have all done something in your first class  
that has given you a color, or image. Now, I wish for all of you to hold  
you questions for after my long and boring speech. Your colors just  
appeared by chance, if you would call it that, this project is for you to  
search yourself, find who you truly are. The shade shows how you are. Maybe  
light, bearing almost no color because you feel empty and etcetera. This  
isn't much magic, though you will be using it. You shall understand this  
more as it goes along. Now, I have a record of the colors that should have  
been given out." He waved his wand and one area of the room turned purple,  
one orange, one red, one yellow, and one green. "Please stand in the area  
closes to your shade" Most of the students walked to their area, but when  
Dumbledore looked around, three students were standing where they were  
during his speech. (I'll give you a hint who, maybe no, I mean, it's so  
obvious). "Misses Nina and Hermione and Mister Malfoy, where are you  
supposed to be?"  
"We don't know" Nina answered  
"What do you mean? What color were your, you were in potions, right, yes,  
what color were your potions?"  
"Gray"  
"Gray"  
"Gray"  
"But that was not supposed to happen. Well, please come up here while the  
professors go to the groups that they are in charge of."  
The three walked to the headmaster.  
"Now, please tell me exactly what your potions looked like"  
"Mine was a bunch of different grays"  
"Mine was like a gray vortex"  
"Mine was a very pale gray"  
"Well, this has never happened before. You three shall be a group together.  
I shall be in charge of this group. Now, your first activity shall be  
tonight after dinner. Please come wearing your favorite outfit"  
The three stared at him in confusion, but nodded their heads (LIKE ME!).  
The confused prefects were dismissed and walked to the common room.  
"So, I guess that we're going to be forced to actually be within yards of  
each other" Hermione said  
"Unfortunately, but don't think that I'm happy about it. In fact, I think  
that the loon is more off his rocker than usual, making us work together"  
Draco said  
"Just shut up both of you!" Nina said as she came to a halt. The two stared  
at her. "Malfoy, you never gave 'Mione a chance because of her blood. You  
two had a great time at the mall and shit during the summer, and don't you  
dare deny it. You two were actually able to spend a whole day and night  
together, what the fuck changed?"  
"What changed to make us go temporarily insane, or what cause the bitch to  
run?"  
"Who said I had a good time?"  
"The past is what keeps our present" she looked into their eyes "and  
futures." With that, she left the two with a smirk on her face.  
"What the hell?" Hermione said when Nina had turned the corner  
"She's your best friend. Why don't you tell me? And while you're at it, why  
don't you tell me why she thought that I actually had a good time with a  
mudblood, surrounded by muggles!"  
"UGH!!! You're so damn infuriating! Why do you have to be stuck in your  
small box! Leave it! You experienced muggle life for a day and seemed to  
enjoy it! What happened that morning?"  
"Do you want to know what happened? I woke up in a muggle house, after  
spending the day and night with a mudblood. I am not supposed to do that! I  
was scared that I enjoyed it! And shit, because that was out loud! Why  
don't you just tell the world! I'm surprised that Potter and Weasley don't  
know!"  
"They don't know because it's none of their business! What I do during my  
spare time is for me to know! They don't know everything about me!"  
"Like that used a time-turner in the third year?"  
"How did you know?"  
"It was obvious, and I heard Snape complaining about it"  
"But they found out."  
"When? When you and Potter saved Black. Yes, I know all about it. I put  
pieces together"  
"Well then, I owe you credit for your intellect, but I am taking it back  
for your being a bitch to me for almost half my life."  
"Well, how about this. We leave each other alone, for the rest of the year.  
If you see me in a hall, turn around, I will do the same. I don't know how  
I was even able to associate with you for this long" With that, he turned  
around and walked away, even though he was going in the wrong direction.  
"Yo! Dumbass! Wrong way!"  
"Wha-I know! I was just, uh"  
"Whatever" She smiled and walked away, but it wasn't a smirk, or making fun  
of him. He just made her smile.  
'What just happened?' Draco thought to himself. 'and did I actually say  
what I thought I did?' He slowly walked to the common room, replaying the  
events that had occurred.  
"Alohomora"  
The portrait swung to the side. He looked up and saw Weasley. He was the  
only person in the room. He seemed to be deeply engrossed in a book.  
Draco walked to his room and closed the door behind him and locking it.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!" That was Granger  
"Shh!" It was Nina. He walked to the wall dividing the two dorm rooms and  
put his ear to it.  
"NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHOLE THING ABOUT!"  
"Listen, if there's one thing I hate it's kicking someone when they're  
down." Draco was confused "It's obvious that something has been troubling  
him and you know what happens to me when that happens. I just had to help  
the bitch and I knew that he could be honest with you, I mean, remember  
when you told me about what happened over the summer? Also, Dumbledore  
obviously wants us to get along."  
"I know that there's more to it. You're not telling me something"  
Draco listened closely, but heard a knock on his door.  
"Shit" Draco said as he turned to answer it. As soon as he go to the door,  
though, it burst open and Pansy was standing in the doorway. Draco could  
see Ron smiling from the bottom of the stairs.  
'WHY ME! WHY NOW!'  
"Hello Parkinson"  
She walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey baby" she seductively  
said.  
"Listen, Parkinson, I hate you. I don't want to be near you, now get out of  
my room"  
She took off her robe and threw it on the floor.  
"But Drakie, I just want to be with you" She pulled him into a deep kiss,  
but he pushed her away and spit.  
"Take your robe and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
She slowly turned around, put her nose in the air and walked out.  
Draco turned back to the wall to try to hear the rest of the conversation.  
"Totally"  
"I know!"  
"And it was just like, what the fuck do you think you're doing!"  
"You have got to be kidding me"  
Draco turned and walked to his bed. When he got there, he sighed and  
reached under his bed to look into his trunk.  
He rummaged around and then caught a glimpse of a piece of parchment. It  
said...  
  
A/N Sorry, I know that I'm leaving you with a bunch of cliffhangers, but  
it's just to make sure that you all review. I want at least 10 new reviews  
if you want chapter 15...KISSEZ 


	15. The Halloween Dance

A/N Heyy...I'm sorry if any of you guys got the idea that Draco is going to  
cut himself later, but I was depressed at the time...and to those who know  
me, I'M NOT GONNA CUT MYSELF!!!  
Here it is...the long awaited chapter 10  
Chapter 15: Halloween Dance  
Spend your lazy, endless crazy  
Days inside my head  
You're so selfish  
You're not the only  
One who thinks he's dead  
I'm paid to smile now I'm on trial  
For what you think I said  
But I never said  
That everything would be ok  
And I never said  
That we would live to see another day  
  
Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed  
Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head  
If I fall down would you come around  
And pick me right up off the ground  
If I fall down would you come around  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
Un-realistic and narcissistic  
You say I'm selfish and absurd  
You try to change me  
Try to save me  
You say I'm gonna learn  
I'm so blind  
I'm out of time  
You're so unkind sometimes  
I never lied, I never lied, I never lied...  
But I never said  
That everything would be ok  
And I never said  
That we would live to see another day  
  
Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed  
Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head  
If I fall down would you come around  
And pick me right up off the ground  
If I fall down would you come around  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
'Cause everything it'll be ok,  
You know we're gonna live to see another day,  
Yeah...yeah...  
Motivate me...yeah,  
Motivate me...yeah'  
  
It was a song from the muggle band 'Good Charlotte' he remembered. He wrote  
the song on the parchment so he could hide it in a book whenever he wanted  
to read it but someone was in the room. Draco then recalled when he was at  
Granger's house. He had had a good time, she had begun to motivate him to  
be a better person, in her view. She was such a good friend for that one  
day and night, even though he was a bitch to her for so long. He then saw a  
corner of a shiny piece of paper. He picked it up and looked at it. It was  
a picture of the two of them. They had taken it in a muggle photo-booth.  
They were smiling, and in each picture they were making funny faces and  
giving bunny ears, even though it was really immature. A smile came to his  
face. He had not known that he had them, but then remembered that she was a  
mudblood and beneath him, just like Lucius had taught him. 'Wait. Lucius  
taught you that, but you spent an entire, what, 20 hours with one,  
surrounded by muggles and had forgotten it in a minute and enjoyed the best  
day you've ever had.' This was a large conflict for him. In his mind, he  
was choosing between what was more important. Blood, his reputation,  
everything he's based his life on, or...her. The best friend he had ever had,  
who accepted him for who he was and listened. 'But she's a filthy mudblood,  
and I shall not associate with her type.'  
  
Ron then walked into the room and saw Draco looking at something.  
'Remember the bet. Remember the bet. Remember the  
bet' Ron kept thinking to himself. He grabbed his stuff and went to the  
bathroom. When he came back, Malfoy was looking at a book and a miniature  
drum set. He decided that this would be the perfect chance to make peace  
with his roommate. The truce was boring, and it wasn't like he was hoping  
to become friends, but just on at least getting along with the person who  
he was stuck sharing a room with fir the next nine months. He looked at the  
book. It was engrossed in a music book and hadn't even noticed that he was  
in the room. 'Maybe when he's actually on this planet' Ron thought.  
  
"OK, Pansy should be in his room by now, what was the other reason?"  
Hermione asked "Well, it would be so much  
easier to get to him if we brought up shit that would catch him off guard.  
It would get to him easier and then if I do say yes to him, it'll break him  
even more when I date'n'dump." Nina smirked. The two laughed about it for a  
while, but Hermione then began to think about it.  
"Nin (A/N Neen), I think that it's going a little too far. I mean, crushing  
and humiliating him I understand, but crushing his spirit and destroying  
him, mentally, I want socially, is going too far. I think we should just  
avoid him for a while. Hard to get was always your strongest ability, but I  
mean-" "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
"Shit, um, totally" Hermione made a  
motion for Nina to do what she was. "I  
know!"  
"And I was like, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"You have got to be kidding me" Nina  
then said in a whisper "that should be enough"  
  
"Shh," Hermione turned toward the door, where Pansy was entering.  
"Oh, before I forget, there' going to be a prefect  
meeting tomorrow so we can mention the dance" "What dance?"  
Pansy said.  
"Well, it's Nearly Headless Nick's death day on Halloween so we were hoping  
to throw him a party" Hermione said.  
"Why would anyone want to throw a death day  
party?" Pansy said, as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"She is such an annoying bitch. I don't know how anyone is able to stand  
her" Nina said.  
  
"We just try to ignore her." Hermione said. "Now, Dumbledore should  
announce the dance on the 29th, Friday,since it'll be on the 31st." (today  
is Wednesday)  
  
"OK. What are you gonna go as?"  
  
"I don't know, how about we try on a few things?"  
  
"How? We don't have any costumes. An besides, Halloween isn't "  
  
"Watch this." Hermione muttered a spell and a bright light surrounded her.  
Nina squinted and out of the light stepped Hermione dressed as Cleopatra.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked. The two spent the rest of the night trying  
on different costumes (Pansy didn't come back to the room). They tried  
muggle witches, rock stars, Goths, all (non-human) animals they could think  
of and stopped after they tried going as colors. They then went to sleep.  
  
~Friday at Dinner~  
  
"My dear students, in the past, Halloween has been a dinner of candy, but  
this year we shall be having a dance because this year we were actually  
able to plan one in time (chuckles). It is to be on Sunday, Halloween.  
Third years and up shall be allowed to go to Hogsmead (I don't spell and  
you all know that) and second and first years shall be given magazines to  
look through so that you may order your costumes. But, if anyone goes to  
Hogsmaed before tomorrow, then they shall suffer severe consequences, fir  
example, detention, points taken away or even not going to the dance,  
unless they are either a prefect or one of out heads." There was an excited  
murmur.  
  
~Sunday~  
  
"Mine, you done yet?" Nina said from behind her. The girls had gone around  
the school taking a survey on what everyone (who answered) was wearing so  
they would not go as something someone else was and chose original  
costumes. They ended up putting a bunch of things together. Nina was  
wearing a dress that looked like tight rags, but in a way that looked good.  
It was low cut in the front and back and in different shades of green. The  
dress ended above the middle of her thigh. She messed up her hair, gave  
herself green streaks, put on green make-up and wore green jewelry. She  
painted her nails and toe nails in different greens and didn't wear any  
shoes. She transfigured a green guitar (even though she plays the drums  
more often). She took the charm that covered it off.  
  
"Hold on, I just have to paint one more nail. DONE!" She turned around.  
"What do you think?" She was wearing an outfit similar to Nina's, but her's  
was a two piece that showed her tattoo (which Nina made permanent). Her  
outfit was browns and a few reds. It wasn't as low cut or loose, but the  
two had a similar look. She was wearing jewelry and make-up that matched  
her outfit and no shoes. Her hair was in a messy half ponytail. She changed  
her guitar from being black and white and covered with stickers to browns  
and reds and put an unbreakable charm on it (like Nina).  
  
"Perfect. Let's go. It's so cool that Dumbledore hired a muggle-like D.J."  
"I know! This is gonna be the best dance ever!"  
The two linked arms. "Y'know, it's good that we  
decided not to be Lucy and Ethel" Nina said when they left they left the  
room." "Why?"  
"'Cause first of all, it's a predictable thing, and secondly,  
because these costumes rock" "Yeah, but it's what we're known  
as to the muggle borns." "And  
Snape" The two laughed.  
"And what's so funny?" They heard from downstairs. The two looked down  
and saw Ron standing next to Hannah. The two were going as a fairy tale  
princess and prince. Nina and Hermione braided Hannah's hair with gold  
ribbon with a small gold tiara and 'made' a yellow and gold dress with bell  
sleeves that was low cut in the front, but her cleavage was covered with  
white lace. Ron was wearing a red and gold fairy tale prince outfit, like  
what the prince from Sleeping Beauty (A/N I think his name was Eric, but I  
lost the tape...*coughyoungersiblingscough*).  
  
"You guys look great" Nina said.  
  
"Thanks" Hannah said as she blushed "Shall we go?"  
"Wait, what about Padma, Ernie and (the other Ravenclaw prefect, how about  
we call him Bob 'till I find out his name?)" Hermione asked  
"Oh, Ernie and Bob said to go without them and Padma is waiting for Ernie"  
Ron said. He then noticed what the girls were wearing. "Woah! Hermione!  
Nina!" he exclaimed as he stared at the tattoos.  
"Oh grow up Ron, we both know that you've seen a girl show more skin, I  
mean, look at what Nina wears every day" Hermione joked  
"I think he means the tattoos" Nina whispered. Hermione nodded her head.  
"Ron, we got them at the end of summer. Hermione's isn't a real tattoo like  
mine though. Her's is just a henna that I put a permanent charm on. You  
like?"  
"Um, yea!" Ron said, trying not to stare at Nina's chest, even though her  
tattoo was on her collarbone.  
The four set off to the Great Hall where they were to add the finishing  
touches for the decorations. They finished in a half-hour, no thanks to  
Malfoy or Pansy, who came five minutes before the dance began. The prefects  
and Heads left the room and sat where Hermione, the triwizard champions and  
their dates had sat before the Yule Ball. Padma was dressed as a beauty  
pageant contestant, Ernie was a pirate and Bob (I LUV that name) was  
dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Draco was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera  
and Pansy went as a beach bunny. She was wearing a string bikini (everyone  
wanted to claw their eyes out), dyed her hair blond and put a spell on  
herself to make her look tan. She kept complaining, though, that McGonagall  
made her change the bottom from a thing to a regular bottom and put a spell  
on it so she could not change it back. Everyone was thanking her and she  
became the new favorite teacher and won a gold medal after that, nah, but  
she was thanked by every student at least three times. When she  
(McGonagall), noticed the tattoos. Though, she almost fainted. Pansy, on  
the other hand, threw a hiss fit.  
Everyone, even Draco, tried to get her to shut up, but that only made the  
shrieking worse. By the time Dumbledore announced the m in, they all had  
throbbing headaches. The prefects opened the dance with their assigned  
partners (Draco and Pansy, Padma and Bob, Hannah and Ron, Ernie and  
Hermione and Nina and Harry). Couples started to fill the dance floor and  
Harry soon left Nina to dance with Parvati. Hermione left Ernie so he could  
dance with his date, a Hufflepuff sixth year named Rebecca. She and Nina  
walked around and talked to people from other houses. After a while, they  
saw Draco put his mask and cape on a table and told Crabbe and Goyle to  
watch it while he went to get some food.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione said with a devilish grin  
"I believe I do, and I also believe that I have finally rubbed off on you"  
Nina said. She strutted over to Crabbe and Goyle and started to flirt with  
them, distracting them from the mask and cape, even food(! WOW!!!!!).  
Hermione snuck over to the table and put a spell on the mask. She gave Nina  
a signal and the two walked away.  
"What kind of spell did you put on the mask?" Nina asked  
"Whenever anyone puts it on they can only tell the truth, and after every  
hour they wear it, and it doesn't have to be in a row, they tell a deep  
dark secret, going from deepest and then to second deepest and so on." The  
two began to laugh.  
"And now we shall be having a special presentation. Two of our students  
have put together a few dances and shall be performing one for us every  
hour." Dumbledore said.  
Hermione and Nina walked onto the dance floor, after leaving their guitars  
with Harry and Ron. 'Me, Myself, and I' began to play. Draco refused to  
watch the dance, so he sat in the back at the table where Crabbe and Goyle  
were sitting and eating in a grotesque manor. He put on his mask and felt a  
slight tingling on his face, but shrugged it off. He then got up and  
decided to watch the end of the dance.  
'Wow, they're good' he thought as he watched them. The song ended and the  
dance floor quickly filled up. Hermione noticed Malfoy wearing his mask and  
pointed it out to Nina. The two walked over to him.  
"Hey Malfoy. What did you think of the performance?" Hermione said  
"I thought it was good and you two are great dancers" he responded without  
realizing what he said.  
"And what do you think about us?" Nina asked  
"I think that you, Nina are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl who  
fights for what she believes is right and I respect that. You, Hermione,  
are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You, too are  
intelligent, funny beautiful, kind, and if I went on with the list then we  
would be here until past curfew" he then realized what he was saying and  
covered his mouth before anything else could come out.  
The girls smiled. "Why did you run out and totally change after that day  
over the summer?" Nina asked. Hermione's smile widened.  
'What is going on with me? Why am I telling them this?' Draco asked himself  
"Because I was scared that I was beginning to like her, I mean, you heard  
what I said before, and nothing I could ever say would ever be able to make  
up for what a great person she is!" he half yelled after a few minutes of  
trying to hold it in.  
"Why did you treat her in the past so horribly and still do, even though  
you feel the way you just said?" Nina asked, but Hermione was too dazed to  
respond with a smile or anything. They were taking advantage of him,  
playing with his heart, torturing him with something he could not control.  
"Nina, I think we should stop." She said. Nina turned to face her friend.  
Draco then realized what was going on and took off the mask. His face was  
full of fury. He threw the mask on the floor and whipped out his wand.  
"C'mon mudblood. You and your friend, if you want to face me, face me like  
a witch, rather than hiding behind my mask. Outside in five minutes or I  
let it slip to Dumbledore what you did!" Draco said. With a swoosh of his  
cape, he was gone. Nina turned to face her friend  
"'Mione, why did you stand up for him?" She asked.  
"Because, we're taking advantage of him. It started out as a practical joke  
mixed with revenge. I loved the idea and everything, until he said what he  
said" Hermione answered. She took her guitar and walked to the lake. When  
she got outside, she looked up at the stars.  
"All these games you play  
They're messin' with my head (messin with my head)"  
'What's that?' Hermione thought. She recognized the song as 'I Don't Wanna  
Stop' by Good Charlotte, but the person was reciting it like a poem. It was  
coming from the lake. She saw a silhouette across the lake looking down.  
"I don't know why I stay  
I should leave instead (I should leave instead)  
When I speak from my heart  
You laugh like it's a game (cuz this ain't no game)  
Yeah we'd make great friends, but it just isn't the same...  
And I know this is not the way it should be  
And I know you treat him like me  
But I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
Now I don't need you to buy me pretty things  
(you don't pay for me)  
Pay for my tattoos or buy me diamond rings  
(we don't want those things)  
All I know is that I'm happy to see you smile  
(i want to see you smile)  
And it'd make my day if you'd just stay here awhile  
(stay with me)  
And I know this is not the way it should be  
And I know you treat him like me  
But I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stopThis has gone on way too long...  
And I'm tired of movin' on,  
And I know this is not the way it should be  
And I know you treat him like me  
But I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop"  
The moon came from behind some clouds and Hermione saw a flash of platinum  
blond hair. IT WAS DRACO!  
She slowly walked over to him as he looked into the lake.  
"Draco," she began in a soft voice. As she knelt behind him. She could tell  
that his face was hard. "I'm sorry about before, it was meant to be just a  
practical joke, but I guess that it went a little far, I mean, prying into  
your private business." She then moved over to kneel next to him (he was  
sitting on a rock) and tried to look at his face, but he turned the other  
way. "Please look at me."  
He kept his face turned away, but slowly said "You betrayed my trust. I  
thought you were a girl with morals, who only pried into business when you  
were trying to save the world" he cracked a tiny smile, but it left as soon  
as it came. "What did I say exactly?" he turned to face her.  
"You first complimented us and our dance. Then you said what you like about  
Nina and I. You then told us why you ditched me. After that I spaced out, I  
mean, when I heard what I did, I realized that we had gone too far. By the  
way, it was really sweet" she smiled at him, which he returned.  
"I'm sorry about what happened over the summer, I mean, I just panicked,  
well, you know, I mean, I told you" He faced showed many emotions.  
"I'm sorry about all that Nina and I did to you for the past two months,  
especially when we had our first meeting with Dumbledore" she smiled as she  
remembered what happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
(Great Hall at Dinner)  
  
Hermione and Nina walked into the Great Hall and looked around. It looked  
different than usual. Instead of four long tables, there were seven medium  
sized tables (one table for each year). They took the only available seats,  
the ones next to Malfoy. It was apparent that the seats were assigned  
because everybody was sitting with their groups. Hermione and Nina did  
rock, paper, scissor to see who would have to sit next to Malfoy. Nina  
lost. The two sat down and ate their dinners.  
"Hey Hermione, can you believe how many people are able to eat meat?" Nina  
said.  
"I know. They're taking the lives of animals just so they can have  
something in their stomachs when they could settle for something that  
doesn't involve death" Hermione answered. It's obvious that Draco was  
eating meat for dinner.  
"Herm, you know how I feel about using that word. I prefer non-humans" Nina  
said.  
"Yeah, and when you put it that way, it sounds like people who eat meat are  
eating their relatives" Hermione said.  
"And don't forget about how they are only born to be killed" Nina added.  
"Who can forget? I mean, imagine the non-human who gives birth. I'd rather  
nor give birth and die than give birth to someone only so they can be  
killed" Draco threw down his fork and knife and took a sip of his pumpkin  
juice. The two girls stared at him. When he noticed that, he turned to face  
them.  
"What? Is there something wrong with drinking pumpkin juice? Is it wrong to  
take the life of an inanimate object so it can be drunk?" The two looked at  
each other and went back to eating.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Now, you all have been asked to wear something that expresses yourself.  
Some by color, some by style and other outfits. Now, please get into your  
groups to receive the first assignment" Dumbledore said. Everyone got into  
their groups.  
"Nice outfits" Draco sneered at Hermione and Nina. Nina was wearing dark,  
tight jeans with David & Goliath patches and pins, a black long-sleeved  
shirt with a 'Ex-Boyfriend' shirt over it. She as wearing 'Boys make good  
pets, everyone should own one' shoes and a bag, also, covered in David and  
Goliath pins and a few patches. Her hair was in a messy bun. (A/N when I  
say that Nin awears David and Goliath, I mean the 'Boys are...' stuff unless  
I quote what it says) Hermione was wearing light blue jeans that were loose  
with a purple ¾ sleeve shirt with a whit silhouette of a lion that showed  
her stomach. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but was wearing a butterfly toe  
ring. Her hair was down and wavy.  
"Yeah, same with you Malfoy" Nina said in a bored voice. He was wearing  
plain (style) black robes with a silver dragon embroidered into it, but  
under the robe he was wearing khakis and a black muscle shirt with boots.  
"Ah, students, lovely outfits. Now please follow me" Dumbledore said. The  
three teen followed the old man to the lake. When they reached the lake, he  
turned around and looked at them. Nina and Hermione were standing together  
and Draco was a few feet away from them. "Now first, Mister Malfoy, please  
shed your outer robe" Draco hesitantly did so, revealing his muggle  
clothes. Nina and Hermione were surprised by his attire. "As you all know,  
the assignments are to improve inter-house relationships, but in this cast,  
it shall also be inter-house." He chuckled. "Now, you all have been asked  
to wear your favorite outfits. This is so your fellow classmates can see  
something about you. Now, I know that it might only show a part of you, but  
that is a part that is still able to learn about. Now let us all sit and we  
can go around telling each other about what we learn about your outfits.  
Now, Nina, what does Mister Malfoy's attire say to you?"  
"Well, first of all, the way that he had to present and show it showed me  
that he is too obsessed with appearances, reputations, what other's think,  
and so on. His outfit shows me, though that he is self confident, not  
afraid to show off his body, but still has some style." She answered.  
Everyone was amazed that she hadn't insulted him.  
"Very good Nina, now please do Hermione" Dumbledore said  
"She is a free spirit that is sometimes cloaked. I can also tell that her  
favorite creature is the lion, either that or she's a big fan of astrology.  
I know that the shirt does not have to do with her house because of the  
colors."  
"Very good. Now, Draco, please analyze Miss Nina"  
"According to her outfit, she's afraid of the male gender. She tries to  
hide her fear with hatred and believes it after a while. Also, when she  
tries to prove a point she goes too far, destroying the point of it because  
the impact she makes is too strong. She is just trying to prove a point to  
keep people off the track to get into her insane, random, and messed up  
mind. And for Granger, I feel that, yes, she is a boxed in 'free spirit' if  
you will, but she also refuses to accept the full her. Also, it shows me  
that she prefers to blend in, because of the pale colors."  
"Very good. Now Miss Granger, please interpret Mister Malfoy's attire"  
"I agree with Nina. He cares too much about what others think, because of  
the robe. He is also, as stated before, confident about his appearance, but  
not so much that he would wear something that would make people think what  
he doesn't want them to. Like, the fact that he's wearing muggle clothes,  
which may make them think that he might like muggles or something like  
that. His outfit, including the robes, shows that he's not fine with  
himself. In fact, it shows that he is nothing but clay to be molded into  
what others want him to be, an-"  
"I think that that will do Miss Granger" Dumbledore interrupted "Now please  
interpret Nina"  
"Nina is trying to prove that she is not weak, sorry Neen, but I think her  
outfit shows that she has issues with the male gender and has been unable  
to deal with it" She wanted to say more, but did not want to offend her  
friend or say anything that was told to her in confidence.  
"Now that we have done that, I assume that you have all heard of the game  
truth or dare?" Dumbledore said. "Your next exercise is to play the game,  
unsupervised, for forty-five minutes. I shall leave for that time and we  
shall do a last exercise using what went on during that game" With that, he  
left. A glass bottle appeared in front of them with a letter in it  
  
~Students-  
a spell has been placed on the bottle so that something shall  
happen to someone who is to lie or not do their dare to the full potential.  
When dared, anything to accomplish the dare with shall appear. Have fun.  
Say the words 'Chocolate Frogs' for the bottle to begin to spin to decide  
who shall be the first person to spin the bottle.  
  
Hermione said chocolate frogs when she finished reading the letter. The  
bottle began to spin. It landed on Draco. He spun it and it landed on Nina.  
"Truth or dare?" he asked  
"Truth"  
"What do you have against the male gender?" he asked  
"Throughout my life, my heart has been broken several times. After a while,  
I became fed up with it and decided to get revenge on the entire male  
gender. Guys just don't gat anything. They are nothing but lying, self  
absorbed bastards who stick together to be the annoying bitches that they  
are and destroy the lives of everyone who they feel like." She said with a  
scowl, remembering the emotions she felt. There was a moment of silence,  
she took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Hermione. Hermione said truth  
before she could ask.  
"Hermione, at the end of the summer dance back home, did you avoid Jared so  
you would win and he would ask me, or for another reason? And of so, what?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was the end of the summer dance. Everyone was at the beach. Hermione was  
wearing a light green halter dress that tied in the back and tan heeled  
sandals. Nina wore a purple tube top that showed some of her stomach with a  
long, black, flowing skirt and no shoes and a silver anklet. They danced  
with their friends and some other people. Throughout the entire dance  
Hermione was trying to avoid being with Jared alone. She liked him a lot,  
but knew how much Nina liked him and told herself that friends come before  
boys, especially if the friend is the boy. By the end of the dance he  
hadn't asked her to dance, but had asked most of the other girls before he  
asked Nina, but she knew that it was only either a pity dance, a dance  
between friends, or something like that. She had seen Hermione avoiding him  
most of the dance. She sadly realized that there would never be a chance  
that he would think of her as more than just a friend.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I was avoiding him? I didn't realize, but he did dance with you." Hermione  
lied. There was then a gust of wind and the she was carried to a small  
island in the middle of the lake.  
"Mione!" Nina said  
"Fine, I avoided him because I didn't like him anymore and I didn't want to  
accidentally win!" the island got smaller. "OK! I didn't want to dance with  
him! I wanted you to! It made more sense for me to win! I mean, you liked  
him longer, more, and everything! Friends come before boys!" with that she  
was carried back to where she was sitting before. "I'm sorry Nina"  
"It's OK" Nina answered. Hermione spun the bottle. It landed on Draco.  
"Malfoy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, I'm no chicken" he said in a proud voice, but secretly, he was  
planning on not saying 'truth'.  
"OK, hmm, Nina, what should we make him do? How about sing and dance? Nah,  
what about strip dancing to a muggle song? Or better yet, singing a muggle  
song as he strip dances? No, who would want to see his body? I have it!  
Malfoy, you have to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet, the balcony  
scene, performing both Romeo's and Juliet's parts at the same time wearing  
the same outfit Shai LeBeauf (I HATE SPELLING) wore in Even Stevens in the  
episode when Louis got suspended and wear the outfit for the rest of the  
game unless told to change into something else. I know it isn't much, but  
it should be entertaining" she then whispered to Nina "and I couldn't think  
of anything better". The outfit then appeared with a script. Draco put the  
outfit on and performed the scene. When he finished, he sat down and spun  
the bottle. It landed on Hermione.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Um, Truth, no wait, yes, truth"  
"Hmm, what is your deepest secret? After all, we are supposed to be  
learning about each other"  
"Um, that would have to be, y'know, I don't really know. I mean, I would  
have to guess that it's that in the second year I made a Polyjuice potion  
and turned into Milcent's cat in the second year" she hesitantly said.  
The game went on. Draco had to do more dares and the two girls didn't stop  
picking on him. They even made him jump in the lake and stay underwater for  
as long as possible. He had to do it several times before the bottle agreed  
that he stayed down for as long as possible without magic, He also cruelly  
picked on the two girls. By the end of the forty-five minutes, the hatred  
that Hermione and Draco shared was almost doubled.  
"Your last task for tonight is to write down six questions about yourself  
with two answers, one true and one false. Then, you shall place them on a  
trail at each fork. You shall hide at the end of one of the trails. As the  
other two students and I look for you, we shall answer the questions and  
use them as a directory to tell us which side of the fork to turn. Now  
please begin". Eighteen pieces of paper and three pens appeared. They  
finished the activity with only Hermione and Nina being able to find each  
other, but it took them a half hour to find Draco.  
  
~End Flashback~  
Draco looked at Hermione and smiled and said "It's OK, I mean, I didn't  
treat you that well over the past five years."  
"HEY MALFOY!" they heard in the distance. The two turned to see Nina and a  
large group of seventh years. "You ready to duel?"  
"'Mione! What are you doing with the stupid git?" Ron asked.  
Hermione got up and said "Listen, if you guys want to watch a fight then I  
suggest you go somewhere else because this is an invitation only thing. So  
please go away"  
Everyone walked away. Nina was upset and walked over to her best friend.  
"What was that all about?"  
Hermione took Nina's hand and brought her to the forbidden forest so no one  
would hear.  
"Nina, I think we went too far. And this is my fight that I brought you  
into, let me just get you out of it."  
"Mya, before you continue, this is also my fight, even if you ignore the  
fact that we are best friends" Hermione was confused. "When we were on the  
train, I didn't make out with him just for you. It was also because of  
something else. We flirted at the beach and it reminded me of Jared, so  
when I saw him again, I don't know, it set something off inside of me. And  
the only reason why he was asking me out was because of lust. And then  
after a while he only stopped because he went too far and used Jared. I  
hexed him, which is why I had a week of detention, Slytherin lost twenty  
points and why he missed a day of school. It was other stuff and I just  
have to destroy the little bitch. He used my pain to get the upper hand and  
I cant let him get away with it!"  
"Nina, why do you always resort to revenge?"  
"Because it's the only way my point ever gets across. It's the only way  
they can feel what I did and if you stand up for the bitch then I don't  
think that you're really my friend"  
"C'mon Nina, you know that you're my best friend, and he-wait, he used  
Jared? Bitch is going to the moon! (A/N I luv u JooD)" she walked over to  
the lake to Draco. "What the fuck were you thinking when you mentioned  
Jared? How stupid and coldhearted can a person get?" she began  
"It was a sixteen year old boy asking out a girl who had made out with him  
twice before. It was pure lust and I regretted it, but now that I've seen  
how she can also be, I think that what I did was sm-"  
"Twice?"  
"Yeah, once on the train and another time when we were the only people in  
the common room. She was flirting and being a teasing slut. And all I said  
referring to Jaret, or whatever his name is, is that he was an idiot to not  
be with someone with such a great body"  
"This night has been too much! I swear that if I find out one more thing  
tonight then my head will explode!" She turned to walk away, but turned  
after a couple of steps and said "Good night, Draco" 


	16. A stroll down memory lane

Chapter 16: Stroll Down Memory Lane  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. She took a long, hot shower. By  
the time she had gotten dressed, some of the other people were awake. She  
kept running the night before through her head.  
'What the hell is going on with everything?' She then walked to the Great  
Hall and grabbed a piece of toast. She ran to the owlery to write a letter.  
~Dear Jared  
How's everything and everybody? Nina and I have been having a good  
year so far, but there was an incident last night.  
'NO!'  
~Hey Jared  
What's new? Nina and I are great. The school year has been wonderful  
so far. We had a dance last night and...  
'HELL NO!'  
~Hey Jared  
Call me ASAP! Nothing too major, but I really need to talk to you.  
I'll probably be free all night, but I don't know when you're going to be  
free, but just please call me as soon as you are able to  
'That's the best that I'm going to come up with' she thought as she read  
the letter. She tied to a school owl's leg and watched as the gray owl flew  
off into the distance. Hermione turned and walked to her first class, even  
though it wasn't supposed to start fir another half hour.  
'I understand Nina not telling me about Jared, I mean, she can fight her  
own battles, but I'm her best friend and Jared is one my friends also. And  
why didn't she tell me the whole truth. Couldn't she trust me? I know that  
I'm overreacting about this, but so much happened last night. Malfoy likes  
me, or at least he started to. Nina almost lied to me to get her own  
revenge upon Draco and the entire male gender. She threatened to not be my  
friend. Malfoy was singing a muggle song, or more like reciting it. We  
actually broke the ice king and it made me feel worse than I've ever felt  
in my life. And why didn't Nina tell me that she made out with Malfoy more  
than once? I have to talk to her later.' She then realized that she was  
standing in front of the potions classroom (her first class). 'Was I  
thinking all of that the entire walk?' she stepped into the classroom and  
took her usual seat in the middle of the room. After a minute or so, Nina  
walked into the room.  
"Hey Hermione. I didn't see you all morning. I was looking for you." She  
walked over to her. "I'm really sorry about the position I put you in last  
night. It was inconsiderate of me, but I was just really...in don't know, and  
I know that that isn't an excuse, but I just want you to know that I'm  
sorry. I'm going to talk to Malfoy today and apologize for the mask thing."  
"It's OK Neen, but I think we need to talk"  
"What about?"  
"Well," Hermione began but she then heard noise at the door. "Later" Nina  
nodded and sat in her seat and began to doodle. The class soon filled up  
and there was a large amount of chatter. Snape then walked in quickly and  
there was a hush throughout the room.  
"Now, as you should all remember, last month you all got into groups and  
did some activities. Tomorrow you shall all be getting back into your  
groups, ah here com the other student now." The other students from the  
sixth year came in carrying something "You shall get the rest of the  
information at breakfast. Now, please go to the back of the classroom and  
get your potions and get into your groups, if any of your group members are  
in this class, which they should be." Everyone got up and gathered their  
potions and then got into their groups. Hermione, Draco and Nina felt  
uncomfortable sitting at the same table. Everyone waited for Snape's  
instructions. "Now, there should be some change on your potions. For the  
rest of the period, you shall all be adding to not your potions, but with  
the person sitting to your left." Everyone passed their potions to the  
person to their left. "Now that you have done that, add the ingredients  
written on the board and look into the cauldron, but I must warn you to  
not, under any circumstances, allow anyone to know what you see. Now  
begin."  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
I gingerly took Draco's potion and placed it in front of me. Slowly and  
carefully I added the ingredients on the board. After about twenty minutes,  
the potion became like foggy water with pictures in it. I know I shouldn't  
have, but I touched the potion and fell into a dark room. I looked around  
and saw a young boy standing at a window. He turned around and sighed. I  
recognized him. It was Draco!  
"Draco! I'm sorry! I-wait, how old are you?" At first I was nervous, I  
mean, I was in the Malfoy Manor, but he didn't seem to notice me, also he  
seemed to be only about ten years old.  
He looked at the floor and dragged his feet as he made his way to the bed.  
"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Draco. Happy  
birthday to me" he sang slowly and in a quiet voice. I then realized that I  
was in a pensive! The door then opened and a small house elf came in. Draco  
hardened his face and demanded "What do you want dobby?"  
"I is sorry sir, but the others and I was wanting to wish you a happy  
birthday." I saw as Draco's eye's softened, but not his face. "And to be  
giving you this" he snapped hid fingers and a chocolate cupcake appeared in  
front of his face. Draco took the cupcake and smirked.  
"Thank you Dobby" Dobby bowed low and left the room, leaving Draco alone  
with the cupcake. He got up and went to the side of the bed and pulled  
something from under it. He pulled out a small shoebox and put the cupcake  
in it.  
I felt my surroundings swirl around me as i fell into another memory.  
"Come on Draco! It isn't that difficult! Lords!" Lucius was yelling as he  
threw his arms up into the air. The two were outside holding their wands.  
There were also two broomsticks beside them.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" the tree a few yards away began to float.  
"There, now that you have mastered the basic spells and had your flying  
lesson you are free to do as you wish." With that Lucius walked away  
leaving Draco alone in the big yard. He walked around until he saw a muggle  
garbage can with a laptop sticking out. A smile came to his face as he ran  
back inside the house. I was then drawn to Diagon Alley a few minutes later  
(flash forward the memory). Draco walked into Flourish and Blott's and  
bought a book, but she could not make out the title. He had a large smirk  
on his face. She then felt another memory change.  
It was summer and I could tell that I was back in his room, but a different  
one. He was looking at something that appeared to be a photo, but I  
couldn't tell what it was of. He put it next to him on the bed and took  
something out of a black box (the other one from when he was ten was a shoe  
box). As he was doing so, I looked at the picture. It was the pictures we  
took at the mall! Why would he have them? I then tried to see what else was  
in the box. It contained lyrics to muggle songs as well as some, I'm  
guessing, he wrote, drumsticks, muggle currency and other items from the  
day we spent together and that we spoke about. I felt a pang in my chest  
and a tear come to my eye. He looked out a window a few minutes later and  
shut it and then the same with the doors. He took something out of the box  
that I had not noticed. It was a toy drum. He applied some sort of potion  
to it and it grew to actual size. He took his drumsticks and began to play  
one of my favorite New Found Glory songs, 'Something I call Personality'  
"before you jump down my throat  
I'd like to present you with  
something i call personality  
word travels fast when you're on the road  
I'd like to think what I have is real  
sort this out on your own time  
you ought to sort this out on your own time  
before you jump to conclusions  
about all the friends I have  
just remember they were born that way  
word travels fast when her name's involved  
I'd like to think what I have is real  
sort this out on your own time  
go on and sort this out on your own time  
no matter how happy you are  
you'll always want more  
no matter how stupid I get  
you'll always want more" he looked up after he finished and whispered "I'm  
such a jackass" as he shook his head and looked at the pictures of us.  
I was then pulled out of the memory by an odd force.  
*Draco's POV*  
I stared into the strange mixture of ingredients. I leant in to get a  
better view of the picture that was replacing the potion, but I then felt a  
sudden pull and I fell into the potion, but instead of hitting the caldron  
I fell onto a beach. There was a party going on around me, but nobody  
seemed to notice that a hansom sixteen-year old boy had just fallen from  
the sky. I looked around and saw Nina standing next to me.  
"Nina? Hey." I said, but she didn't notice. She just sighed and looked  
around. I then realized that we had made pensives in class and since this  
was Nina's potion, this was her memory. I then saw Hermione talking to a  
guy. I walked over to listen.  
"Sorry Jared. I'm not really in the mood to dance right now, maybe later,  
and if not we can always hang out tomorrow." She said to him.  
"But tomorrow you're leaving for school with Nina" he said. I was  
apparently 'at' the dance Nina and Hermione had spoken about.  
"Listen Jared, I really can't dance with you because it would hurt too  
much, I mean, with us leaving tomorrow, I might break down and cry in the  
middle of the dance floor" I could tell that she was lying.  
The boy, Jared, took her hand and led her to the sand dunes, I followed  
them with Nina right behind me.  
"Listen Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this since the day we met. I like  
you, a lot, and I really want to be with you, as more than friends" he  
said.  
"Jared, please don't do this. Our friendship is too important. I would kill  
myself if anything happened between us. I also like things the way they  
are" she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him "I like you  
as a friend, but I don't think I want more. This is already as good as it's  
going to get" she looked up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her  
and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"You're right, nothing could be better that this" the two just stood there  
for five minutes, but it felt like an hour. They then began to walk back to  
the party. I turned to see Nina behind the dunes, she seemed to be frozen  
in place. She then smiled as a tear went down her cheek. She wiped it off  
her face and went back to the party. I remembered Hermione admitting to  
liking that boy one time. Nina must like him too. Gee, I never realized  
what a good friend Hermione is.  
I was then pulled by an unexplainable force to another memory  
I was in a purple and green bedroom. There were clothes strewn around the  
room. I then heard a sniffle and saw Nina in a walk in closet. I walked in  
to see why she looked and sounded upset. She seemed to be writing something  
and was wearing a wristband on her right wrist. I leant over her shoulder  
and read: Have you ever given up something? Something that you've held onto  
for...forever.  
I like you, Jared, but we can't even be friends without me feeling like I'm  
forcing something upon you and I'll accept that. I know that you don't do  
many things on purpose, but one thing that that shouldn't have to be is the  
friendship that I've held onto since we first met. I know that you're a  
good person with a great heart, but we both know that you are keeping part  
of something locked up. I know that you are an individual mind, but and are  
your own person, but you're selling yourself short. You say that you are a  
shy, quiet person, but if you saw yourself the way the rest of the world  
does, or did you would feel more comfortable in your own skin. This letter  
was meant to be tell you that I still have feelings for you, but it has  
turned into an important question that everyone asks themselves but can  
never answer should ask themselves, but I am asking you: who are you? To  
close this letter I want to thank you. Thank you for making me feel loved,  
even for only a short time. Thank you for helping me to begin to become  
acquainted with myself. And many other thank you's. This is not a good-bye  
forever letter, but a hello and thank-you one.  
Yours Truly,  
Nina  
Now and Forever More'  
She looked up as she finished the letter then frowned. I had to agree, the  
letter was corny and pathetic. The then looked at her wristband and sighed  
as she began to pull it off. I saw scars where her wristband was and  
noticed some above those. I knew she was a drastic person, but I never  
thought she would ever do something like cut herself. She put on a 'Boy  
Girl' wristband (David and Goliath, duh). She stood up and walked out of  
the closet and to her computer.  
"Why wont you im me? We've both been on for thirty frickin' minutes!" she  
yelled.  
"Adriana Bronwen! Get downstairs now!" a voice came from downstairs.  
"I told you! It's Independence Nina!" Nina screamed back  
"Get down here this instant!"  
Nina got up and walked downstairs (I followed, duh).  
"Sit" her mother said  
"What did I do this time?" Nina asked as she sat on the couch.  
"Lucius Malfoy has just informed me that you have another trial coming up  
tomorrow. What are you going for this time?" her father asked  
"Someone from the ministry caught me protesting for protesting with muggles  
to free Tibet. I used an unbreakable potion on some chains I used to chain  
myself to the Chinese consol. (A/N I did go to 2 protests yesterday and the  
third one, which my school had to miss, was to free Tibet...for more  
information please go to ) They said that I  
had crossed the line and that I have to be more responsible with my magic  
and might take away my wand or something so I learn my lesson." She  
shrugged. I could tell that I was in a memory from this summer! "Now if  
you'll excuse me, I have to go soon." She tried to get up, but was stopped  
by her mother.  
"Oh no you don't young lady. We are not done with this discussion. Lucius  
is coming tonight for dinner with Narcissa. His son won't be coming,  
though. It would appear that he has plans. I want you to be home by a  
quarter to five" Nina nodded and walked up to her room.  
She kicked her stuff when she got into the room and muttered stuff along  
the lines of 'death eater' and 'infuriating bastard'.  
I was then pulled to another memory. I fell into a courtroom. Nina was  
sitting in a chair with chains.  
"Adriana Browen, you are speaking out of line" I heard Fudge say.  
"First of all, it's Independence Nina. Second of all I was only correcting  
Umbrie's mistake" she answered. I could tell that this wasn't her first  
trial. She was giving them nicknames. I had to smirk at her spunk. "I did  
not perform any magic in front of muggles like a careless two year old, I  
coated some chains before I went to the protest and a ministry official  
found out and dragged me away from the protest."  
"Well, we have been here for an hour and we are still at square one. Since  
you are to go to school in less than a week, we shall allow you to keep  
your wand, but we shall owl you when we come up with a proper punishment."  
Fudge said. With that everyone left the courtroom.  
I was then pulled to another memory (A/N don't worry, this is gonna be the  
last one)  
"But, why?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and saw  
Nina and Jared.  
"Listen Nina, we never really talk or anything anymore. I think it would be  
better if we were just friends" Jared said  
"Yeah, I mean, I was gonna break up with you too for the same reason.  
Well," she said. Her voice wanted to crack so much and tears wanted to flow  
from her eyes.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Jared said. He walked away. Nina walked  
to Hermione, who was a few yards away and cried into her as she brought her  
somewhere else. She just cried into Hermione as though her heart had been  
broken, torn out of her chest and stomped on, destroyed for a long while. I  
felt a pang in my chest and felt a tear come to my eye. It was so sad. Even  
though Nina and I weren't friends and I was just a mere shadow in this  
memory, I wanted to do nothing more than make Jared feel physically what he  
made Nina feel emotionally. I was then pulled from the pensive.  
Nina's POV  
I could tell that we made a pensive. I had made one at home one time when I  
was bored. I touched the filmy material and was pulled into Hermione's  
memory. I fell into her living room. She and Draco were talking and hanging  
out as though they were friends. I watched as they fell asleep. I then felt  
a large wind, like I was in a tape that was fast-forwarding. I saw Draco  
wake up. He looked around in confusion. Hermione walked into the room.  
"Morning!" He turned around to see Hermione standing behind him wearing  
baggy flannel pants and a white tank top and a large smile. He quickly  
turned around so he wasn't facing her.  
"Ah, finaly, you're awake, mudblood. Where is the blasted floo powder?" He  
demanded  
She frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be such a bitch then rather than  
letting you sit down to a peaceful breakfast how about I shove it down your  
throat MAKING YOU CHOKE TO DEATH!" I giggled to myself, she is a girl no  
one would ever want to mess with, mudblood or not. She quickly walked  
upstairs and shortly came down with a small velvet bag. She violently  
shoved it into his hands.  
"HERE!" She angrily said. "And I hope you end up in a million pieces  
wherever the hell you go!" if looks could kill, I'm sure Draco would be  
dead a million times before he hit the floor. She then said in a deadly  
whisper "And I thought you changed"  
Before he left, he looked at her. Her back was turned away from him. He  
stepped into the fire and disappeared. Hermione looked at the floor and  
began to cry.  
I was then pulled to another memory.  
"But tomorrow you're leaving for school with Nina" I heard Jared say. I  
turned around and saw him talking to Hermione. We were at the end of the  
summer dance.  
"Listen Jared, I really can't dance with you because it would hurt too  
much, I mean, with us leaving tomorrow, I might break down and cry in the  
middle of the dance floor" I could tell that she was lying, she is such a  
horrible lire.  
Jared, took her hand and led her to the sand dunes, I followed them with  
my memory right behind me.  
"Listen Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this since the day we met. I like  
you, a lot, and I really want to be with you, as more than friends" he  
said.  
"Jared, please don't do this. Our friendship is too important. I would kill  
myself if anything happened between us. I also like things the way they  
are" she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him "I like you  
as a friend, but I don't think I want more. This is already as good as it's  
going to get" she looked up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her  
and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"You're right, nothing could be better that this" the two just stood there  
for five minutes, but it felt like an hour. They then began to walk back to  
the party. I turned to see myself behind the dunes. I was frozen in place.  
I then smiled as a tear went down my memory's cheek. I wiped it off my face  
and went back to the party. I remember that night. Hermione really liked  
Jared, but gave him up for me. She is the best friend a girl could have, or  
anyone. I then felt a force pull me to another memory.  
"Um, Vickor" I saw Hermione say as she walked up to VIKTOR KRUM!!! He  
turned to face her and smiled, but she was somber and as though she was  
about to cry.  
"Herm-own-ninny!" he exclaimed  
"Before you say anything, just listen to number two" she handed him a  
muggle c.d. player and walked away. I saw the c.d. in the player. Number  
two was Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson.  
I was then pulled put of the pensive back to the potions classroom. 


	17. Concerns

Chapter 17: Concerns  
Hermione came out of the caldron and looked around. She was back in the  
potions classroom. All around her, other people were appearing out of the  
caldrons. Nina then appeared and then Draco. The three stared at each other  
in silence. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the room, except for  
Nina, Draco and Hermione.  
"Um, well, I guess we had better go?" Nina suggested. The other two slowly  
nodded.  
On the way to the Great Hall, Draco grabbed Hermione and said "Um, we'll  
catch up in a minute" Nina nodded and walked off, wondering what Draco had  
seen.  
"Um, I was just wondering what you saw" He asked  
"Oh, just stuff, like when you were discussing with Crabbe and Goyle about  
the Chamber and stuff like that, but I know what you want to talk about."  
He looked up at her. "It's Nina?"  
"Well..."  
"What exactly did you see?" she was concerned  
"Um,"  
"It's OK if you tell me. I know all of her secrets, even if she doesn't  
tell me." Draco was hesitant "Listen, if it was serious you have to tell  
me. She's my best friend and I wont have you make assumptions or something"  
"Well, she cuts. And has had many trials at the ministry and is awaiting a  
punishment for an action she's done. And..."  
"What?"  
"You're a good friend Hermione. She's lucky to have you" he smiled at her.  
"Thanks." There was an awkward silence as the two just stood there. "Um, I  
think we should go"  
"Yeah" we walked towards the Great Hall, but were stopped by Nina.  
"Hey, um, Hermione I need to talk to you" she said. Before Hermione could  
answer, Nina grabbed her arm and brought her into another hallway.  
"First of all, you went out with Viktor Krum! Second of all" she grabber  
Hermione in a hug. When she finally let go Hermione asked "What was that  
for?"  
"Just because" Nina replied as she smiled. She was turning to go back to  
the Great Hall, but Hermione stopped her.  
"Neen, we need to talk." Hermione said in a serious voice. "Draco knows"  
"Knows what?"  
"The cuts. And that you're waiting for your sentence, but that's all I know  
that he saw even though I have a feeling he saw something else that I would  
rather not mention, it had to do with me, though. Look out, he might tell  
someone. He doesn't know the whole story, for anything" she was concerned  
for her friend. The two then walked to the Great Hall.  
"So what did you see?" Nina asked  
"Not much" Hermione answered. They ended their walk in peace. 


	18. Breakdown

Chapter 18: Breakdown  
A/N Thanks for the idea PolishPrincess  
"Hermione Granger and Nina! Get your bloody arse down here!" Ron was  
calling from downstairs.  
Nina stopped playing her drums and Hermione turned off her magical amp and  
went downstairs.  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"First off, please place a soundproof charm on your door and walls before  
you guys play your instruments. Second of all we all got a memo from  
Dumbledore." He handed her a piece of parchment  
'Dear Students, You all now know more about the people in your group than  
you did when this project began. Please come to the Great Hall with one  
thing that expresses you the most. If you bring another item on purpose  
then it shall disappear and the true item will appear. You are expected to  
be there in at 2:30 today.'  
"There was also a letter for you Nina" Ron said. He handed her the letter.  
Nina read it and her face became somber. She began to hyperventilate and  
looked as though she was about to cry.  
"No, no, no, no, no" she kept saying as she slowly lowered until she was on  
the floor.  
"Ron, can you please send everyone away and not let anyone in here?"  
Hermione said. Ron nodded and everyone left. Hermione sat down next to Nina  
and grabbed her in a hug and began to rock her back and forth.  
"Shhhhhh. Hush little baby don't say a word. Hermy's gonna rescue a mocking  
bird. What's the matter baby?"  
"The ministry has decided a final action for me." She cried "I have one  
last trial in two months. It was sent and written by Umbridge."  
Hermione was nervous. This obviously meant that the ministry was going to  
snap her wand in half and banish her from whe whole wizarding world. Either  
that or send her t Azkaban, or maybe something worse!  
"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here. No matter  
what we'll always be together. Just think about our flat in London we're  
getting"  
Hermione comforted Nina for another half hour (until 1:45) when she said  
that she was going to be all right and went into our room and asked for  
privacy. I was worried, but I wasn't going to invade her life so instead I  
sat on one of the couches and thought for a bit.  
'What should I bring as my item?' I asked myself 'Now clothing, and a book  
would just cover part of me. My c.d. collection? Nah. How about my guitar?  
I've covered it with photos and stamps and stuff? Nope. My journal?' I  
finally decided to bring my scrapbook. It was filled with pictures, journal  
entries, drawings and more. It was perfect! I looked at the clock and  
realized that it was already ten after two! I went to mine, Nina's and  
Pansy's room to check on Nina. I knocked on the door and put my ear to it.  
I couldn't hear anything!  
"Nina! Open the door! Please! Now!" I was pushing and tugging on the door  
but it wouldn't budge! I ran downstairs and grabbed the first person I saw,  
but when I looked at whoever it was when we got to the door I realized that  
I should have checked who it was before I brought them.  
"Draco?"  
"Were you expecting to just have my arm in your hand?" he asked, but then  
he realized that I was worried. "what's that matter?"  
"It's Nina. She went in there about a half hour ago and when I tried to  
open the door and call her it wouldn't budge and she wont answer!" I was  
never so afraid in my entire life.  
Draco quickly ran off. I followed him to his room but when I got there his  
window was open and no one was in there. By then everyone was nervous and  
talking about what was going on. I refused to cry but awful thoughts kept  
going through my mind.  
'Nina is a strong girl and she isn't going to do anything to harm herself  
in any way' I thought 'again'  
I then ran back to the door and cried, screaming for Nina to come out.  
*Draco's POV*  
"It's Nina. She went in there about a half hour ago and when I tried to  
open the door and call her it wouldn't budge and she wont answer!" Hermione  
said. She looked terrified and worried. She looked as though she was ready  
to cry at any moment. I ran to my room and grabbed my broom. I didn't even  
bother hopping on it. Instead I ran out the window with it in my hand and  
climbed on it as I flew to the Gryffindor and Slytherin girl's dormitory.  
When I got to the window I looked inside. There was no one there, the room  
was just dark. Panic filled me and I crashed into the room through the  
window. I hopped off my broom and looked around the room. I then heard a  
gasping sob from the corner of the room and noticed Nina. I ran over to her  
and realized that I had no idea what to do. Should I comfort her or let  
Hermione in? I had to think quickly though, before she noticed me.  
"What do you want?" too late. She noticed me.  
"I came to see if you were all right" I said as I knelt beside her.  
"Why would you care?"  
"Because I do" what the hell was I saying?  
"Listen, it's none of your conce-"  
"It is. Just tell me. I promise to never repeat it to anyone"  
"Whatever. Everyone is going to know sooner or later." She sighed and faced  
me. Her face was red and wet from her crying. "It's not just one thing,  
it's just a lot. I just found out that I'm going to have to go to have a  
final trial after several years for a final punishment for the stupidest  
things. I think they might banish me from the wizarding world or worse. My  
ex-boyfriend is being sent somewhere to another school and he doesn't even  
know where it is or if we'll ever see each other again because he was sent  
to a school in another country. My parents want me to, to, get the dark  
mark. You see, they couldn't and I don't think that they can, but I can so  
they want me to. And you know things about my past and I don't know that  
they are, but you can hold anything above my head. I may seem like a strong  
person, but I haven't caved in about six years and even I have to let it  
out. Yes, I used to cut myself, but that was a long time ago. I was  
suicidal then and did everything imaginable to take the pain away. It's  
just a lot of stuff that people would think are stupid along with what I  
told you. Please, don't tell anyone. Not even Hermione" Nina pleaded  
"I stick to my promises." I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her  
shoulder.  
"Hermione is lucky" she said as she placed her head on my shoulder.  
"What?"  
"You obviously like her. She's lucky to have a guy who she obviously likes  
like her back, especially someone like you. I know what she meant when she  
said that she could confide in you when you spent the night at her house.  
That's one of the things I saw" she looked up. "What did you see?"  
"A trial, a few months ago I think. Um, you talking to your parents. When  
Hermione turned down that Jared guy, you looking at where you cut yourself  
after you wrote a letter to someone. And I think that's it" I said.  
"Y'know what Draco?"  
"What?"  
"This feels right. Like, I now know how Hermione feels with Harry and Ron.  
This is like having a big brother, but without the fighting and shit,  
y'know what I mean?"  
"Yeah"  
"So when we leave, I want you to grab 'Mione and do something a sister  
would be grossed out by" she smiled and stood up. "And Draco,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks" she smiled and walked to the door. She stepped outside the room  
and was ambushed by Hermione. The two hugged each other and I discreetly  
made my way out of the window on my broom.  
"Nina, do you have any idea how scared I was!" Hermione cried.  
"I'm so sorry 'Mione! I promise I'll never do anything like that again!"  
The two cried for what felt like forever but was really a few minutes. They  
were stopped when they heard someone calling to them to hurry up and get to  
the Great Hall.  
Hermione grabbed her sketchbook and Nina grabbed a small green box that she  
painted with a large white flower with a yellow center on the top and her  
wand. The two walked together to the Great Hall. 


	19. When I'm With You

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update...I rote this chap a few hrs after chap 18 but I got grounded...hope u enjoy  
  
Chapter 19: When I'm With You  
  
Hermione and Nina arrived in the Great Hall about fifteen minutes late. When they got there everyone bombarded them with questions. "I heard you locked yourself in the room Nina" "Did you really try to avada yourself?" "Are you really being sent to Azkaban?" "Ah, I see the last person is here" Dumbledore then said. Everyone looked at to doorway and saw Draco holding a small box. "Now everyone, for this activity we shall get into our groups. We shall be doing something like what muggle schools call 'show and tell'. Each person in the group shall receive something belonging to someone else in the group. The person shall observe the item and identify who the item belongs to. Professors," The professors took their groups our of the room, but Dumbledore remained with his group. He flicked his wand and Hermione's sketchbook flew into Nina's lap. Hermione had never showed anyone the sketchbook, she assumed that no one would be reading it and then became nervous. Draco's box flew onto Hermione's lap. He smiled at that because he had done something to it. Nina's box landed in Draco's lap. Nina's POV I automatically knew that this was Hermione's but I was surprised that I did not recognize it. I opened the book to see a beautiful drawing of a young woman on a cliff. There were tears streaming down her face. There was writing on the bottom. It said 'why'. The girl looked like me. I turned the pages. They were filled with journal entries, poetry, drawings, pictures and stuff like that. Why has she never shown me this? I wondered why she kept this from me as I read the entire book. Draco's POV I looked at Hermione, hoping that my box went to her. I took Nina's advice and did something drastic. Well, that's not what she told me to do, but I'm still gonna say that it was her idea if my plan blows up. I then saw a book float to Nina and I sighed on the inside. A small box then fell onto my lap. I opened it up and saw a miniature drum set that was decorated with stuff, but I could not tell what they were. I then saw letters that she wrote, including the one I read, and poetry. There were other forms of writing as well along with drawings, pictures and such. There was also a scissor in the box. Then I heard it... Hermione's POV I saw a small box fly to me. I quietly opened it and looked inside. There were pictures, muggle pictures! Of me and Draco! They were the ones we took at the photo booth at the mall. I picked up the photos and saw a small book. I opened it and read it. It was filled with lyrics from muggle songs! Then, I saw a miniature drum set, like what Nina does when she shrinks her's. It was black with a silver snake on one of the drums. The next thing I saw made me gasp. It was the guitar I saw at the music store across the road from Diagon Alley! I slowly picked it up and it began to play (with the lyrics) 'When I'm With You' by Simple Plan. "I'm taking my time I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind I'm gonna be fine As soon as I get your picture Right out of my mind I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to But every time I call You don't have time I guess I'll never get To call you mine You're nothing at all I know there's a million reasons Why I shouldn't call When nothing you say Can easily make this Conversation last all day I wanna feel the way You make me feel When I'm with you I wanna be the only hand You need to hold on to But every time I call You don't have time I guess I'll never get To call you mine Another lesson I didn't get to learn You're my obsession I've got nowhere to turn I wanna feel the way You make me feel When I'm with you I wanna be the only hand You need to hold on to I wanna feel the way You make me feel When I'm with you I wanna be the only hand You need to hold on to But every time I call You don't have time I guess I'll never get To call you mine" Nobody's POV By now, Nina knew what Draco was doing. Hermione was speechless. Dumbledore was watching the three students with pride. Draco looked at Hermione, forgetting that anyone besides them were in the room. The guitar then grew to its normal size. Hermione noticed that her name was engraved in it in silver. She looked up at Draco, filled with mixed emotions: confusion, gratitude, excitement, love, wait, love!? Draco began to walk to her with something in his hand. When her got to her, he sat down in the seat next to her (she was sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, Nina was in the middle and Draco was at the other end) and looked into her eyes. Professor Dumbledore was shocked but covered it up with happiness for his students. Nina was proud of Draco and happy for Hermione. Draco took Hermione's hand in his own and said "Hermione, for five years we hated each other. We were sworn enemies, but over the summer you changed me. You gave me a chance and treated me like no other has before. For months now I've wanted to ask you this and last month when we spoke at the lake I wanted to ask you, but was afraid I hope that you say yes to this. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was so happy, but still so surprised. "Of course" she said. She grabbed him in a passionate kiss (let me elaborate on that, they forgot anyone was in the room until they heard Nina 'clear her throat'). They quickly separated and Draco gave Hermione what was in his hand. It was a guitar pick with their names engraved in it. Hermione smiled, but it was Dumbledore's turn to clear his throat. "I am so proud of you two for breaking a long hatred between the houses, but it is time to finish the project. Everyone shall be back soon and it shall be time for the second part of tonight's activity. Now, have you all identified who the items belong to?" "I have Hermione's sketchbook" Nina said "I have Nina's drums and box" Draco said "I have Draco's box" Hermione said (A/N I was going to have her sarcastically say that she wonders who's item she had but that would just be stupid and I just felt like telling you that to waste your time...(). Just then the rest of the school came into the Great Hall. Hermione signaled to Nina to not mention her and Draco to anyone and whispered to Draco "let's not tell anyone just yet, ok?" he nodded and Nina walked over to them. Dumbledore suspected what was going on and pretended that he imagined the whole thing. "Now, I assume that you all have probably guessed who's item you have, so now, one person from each group shall come up to the front with the item they were asked to analyze" Harry (yellow), Pansy (red), Hannah (green), Padma (orange), Seamus (purple) and Nina came up. "Now, none of you are positive as to whose item you have. One at a time you are to guess whose item you have and say why. If you are right your group gets a point, if you are wrong, your team loses a point. As you can tell, this is a competition. Let us go in rainbow order, Pansy" "I have Lngbottom's stupid Rememberball thingy. I know because he always forgets everything" "Mr. Longbottom, is she correct?" "No sir. That isn't even a rememberball" Nevile said. Pansy looked upset and embarrassed. She slowly walked back to her seat. "Padma" "I have Blaise's broomstick because he loves to fly" "Mr. Zambini?" "That is correct sir" "Harry" "I have Dean's soccerball shaped art kit, because his favorite sport is soccer and he loves art. He is a great artist." "Mr. Thomas?" "That's right sir" "Hannah" "I have Goyle's wrestling decorated box that is always full of food" "Mr. Goyle?" "Uh, uh huh" "Seamus" "I have Ernie's good luck kit because he's superstitious" "Mr. MacMillian?" "I am superstitious, but I didn't bring my kit with me. That isn't mine" "Nina" "This is Maya's" she and Harry giggled and Hermione frowned, remembering Dudley "sketchbook. I know because it" Nina knew that Hermione never showed this to anyone for a reason "it has a book list inside of it and music sheets for our favorite songs" "Miss Granger?" "Guilty" she said, mimicking Nina "Now, will all of you please sit down and will one more person from each group come up." This went on for the next two groups (only three people from each group went up because the gray group only had 3 people). "Now, the score is the gray group with three, the red, yellow and green teams with two and the orange and purple teams with one point, so the winning group is the gray group, your prize is that you three get to decide the next activity. You are all dismissed" Everyone left the room except for Hermione and Draco, Nina took Harry and Ron outside the doors so they wouldn't see the two. "What're you doing Nina?" Ron asked "Yeah, we want to talk to Hermione" Harry added. "I need to talk to you guys. It's really important!" With that she dragged the two to the next corridor. "Um, I was wondering how school was going so far, I mean the quidditch team! I heard that you were having trouble with your new chaser" she said "Um, Dean, Ginny and Nicole are fine, but Jake, one of the beaters, sucks, but he was the only person who could actually dodge the bulgers." Harry said, confused "It's really cool that Dumbledore made you captain instead of one of the seventh years" Nina continued "Listen Nina, is there something else you wanted to tell us?" Ron said "Well, I, um, YES! I was wondering if you could help me for tryouts for the Slytherin team next year. I play all positions" Nina lied. Actually, she had never been on a broomstick, but she knew that Harry and Ron would never take her seriously and hoping they would say some other time "Cool, why don't you grab your broom and meet us at the pitch in a few minutes?" Harry said 'SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! CRAP!' Nina kept thinking in her head. She nodded weakly and said "O.K. I'll go get my broom" Nina slowly walked to her dormitory. "Did you actually believe that" Harry said "How stupid and gullible does she think we are?" Ron laughed. "She even told us that she hates flying" Harry said. "Let's go get Hermione, I wonder why Nina didn't want us to get her" Ron said as they got to the Great Hall "That's why" Harry said. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked petrified. "What the hell!" 


	20. Taking Flight

Chapter 20: Taking Flight

Hermione watched as Nina took Harry and Ron out of the room, leaving just her and Draco. The two of them began to talk until Hermione heard someone coming towards the doors.

"Fuck" Hermione said, knowing who was coming. 'I hate how this always happens. Now I have to think of something' "Shit, Draco, Harry and Ron are coming"

"Holy shit"

"Never mind, they're here"

"Hermione! What the fuck is he doing here!" Ron said

"Hey guys, listen, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm kinda helping Dumbledore with something. Harry, did you ever read the muggle newspaper or have a 'teens helping teens' at your old school?" Hermione asked

"Um, yeah I've read the muggle newspaper but my school didn't have that teens thing. But what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked

"Listen Potter! Dumbledore picked myself and the mudblood to do that thing and she's describing it to me so I don't screw up the whole damn thing. We get 100 house points if we do well on this." Draco said

"Well, Hermione why didn't you tell us?" Ron said, suspicious of why Dumbledore asked Draco

"We're actually doing it like a radio show during meals and free times. Dumbledore wants two different opinions on matters and he didn't want us to tell you because he thought you two would get upset about the whole thing" Hermione said

"Well, if you say so" Harry said, still not 100% convinced. "We'll see you later"

Harry and Ron then left the room.

"Mudblood, eh?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry and Ron were gone

"What're you gonna do about it?" Draco said with a smirk

Hermione slid onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist "This" she said. She leant down and kissed him.

Outside in the Hall

"Ron, do you actually believe that?" Harry asked

"Yeah, you know what we have to do!" Ron said

"What?"

"We beat Malfoy 'till he spills" Ron said with a smile

"NO! Are you insane? Hmm, Voldemort hasn't made any moves yet, maybe he's using Hermione to get information about what we're doing?"

"So should we follow him? Spy? Kick his arse?" Ron asked hopefully

"No, I have a better idea. Talk to Hermione tonight to see if she, Nina or Malfoy have any ideas for the color group thingy. I have an idea" Harry said

"What is it?"

"Well, it's actually two ideas. The first one is for everyone to make the truth potion and then have to be asked questions, no, when I hear it out loud it sounds stupid. My other idea is for everyone to have to take the polyjuice potion and then..."

Nina's P.O.V.

I came running back with the pencil I had transfigured into a Firebolt just in time to see Harry and Ron walking out of the Great Hall. I ran as fast as I could to them, but then stopped when I heard Ron say "We beat Malfoy 'till he spills" with a smile

"NO! Are you insane? Hmm, Voldemort hasn't made any moves yet, maybe he's using Hermione to get information about what we're doing?" Harry replied

"So should we follow him? Spy? Kick his arse?" Ron asked hopefully

"No, I have a better idea. Talk to Hermione tonight to see if she, Nina or Malfoy have any ideas for the color group thingy. I have an idea" Harry said

"What is it?"

"Well, it's actually two ideas. The first one is for everyone to make the truth potion and then have to be asked questions, no, when I hear it out loud it sounds stupid. My other idea is for everyone to have to take the polyjuice potion and then..." Harry then whispered his idea into Ron's ear. I cleared my throat and walked over to the two boys.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Nothing. Say, Nina, do you have any ideas for the next group thing?" Harry asked

"Yes. But you wont know until Dumbledore announces it. Y'know, I'm not the only person in the group, or the person in charge of the activities and such." I laughed nervously. "W-why?"

"Oh, no particular reason really, just wondering" Harry said as he took a step closer to me. "So Nina, since Draco and Hermione are obviously busy, would you care to hang out with us at the lake"

"I would love to guys, but I have to go somewhere. If anyone asks I am outside or something." I rushed off to my room to grab my bag before I left.

As I stepped into the room I looked around. Memories from years past flew through the room as I looked at the pictures that filled mine and Hermione's part of the room.

I sighed as I picked up my duffel.

'Chains, check. Box of cashews, check. Floo powder, check. Clothes, check. Wand, check. Box, check.' I thought to myself as I checked everything in the green bag.

I walked over to the window and looked around. If I were to get caught doing this, I would be in severe trouble. Looking around the room, hoping it wouldn't be my last time, I jumped out of the window and ran to the entrance to Hogsmead.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you hap-Lee? Lee Jordan?" It was my boyfriend from three years ago. That was one of my hardest relationships to break.

"Nina?" He looked amazed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, um I am, but I was running an errand for a professor but what she needed isn't here so I need a fireplace to get to diagon alley" I said quickly thinking. "Do you mind if I use yours?"

"Well, sure, but what is with the duffel?" he asked. Damn, what was this, 20 questions?

"Oh, um I-" I tried to think of an explanation when a red-headed boy walked into the store.

"Hey Lee, I'm stopping by the bank tonight so I'll be late for dinner, but George will be there on time. Do you wish to switch positions?" the boy asked.

"Hello Fred. I'm fine here, thanks" Lee said. This was the perfect opportunity to go to the backroom to use the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I jumped into the green flames and into a whirlwind of color.

"Vault number 8208987 please." I asked the goblin at the desk in Gringotts. I made sure that my vault was my lucky number. I gave the goblin what was needed to get in.

"Ah, Miss Nina. It is a pleasure to see you again" Kerag, the goblin at the desk, said to me. I come here so often to keep what I had come to take in my vault that the goblins knew me.

"Same here Kerag. I do not mean to be rude, but I am in a hurry" I told him

"Yes, yes. Fluer!" He called.

"Fluer?" A beautiful woman walked up with a forced smile on her face.

Her hair was a silvery blond and her skin was a creamy, unblemished, flawless color.

"Take Nina to vault 8208987 please." Kerag told her. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Nina. Farewell."

Fluer and I got into a cart that pulled up.

"I have never seen a human work in Gringotts before" I said, trying to start small talk.

"I am 'ere on trial basis." She said in a rich French accent.

"Oh. Well um. Oh, here we are" I said, happy that we were here. There was some major tension in that cart.

I quickly took what I needed and got back into the cart.

"I see zat you are from 'ogwarts. What year are you in?" Fluer asked.

'SHIT! I forgot to change my outfit!' I thought to myself. Usually I was more careful than this, but this mission I was going on must have been taking up too much of my mind.

"Yes, I am in my sixth year. Y'know, you look familiar. Did you go to Beauxbatons?" I asked her.

"Yes. So that is where I know you from. You are zat girl who kept 'aving to go to ze ministry of magic, right?" she asked

"Yes, and you were chosen to be the champion from Beauxbatons for the triwizard tornament."

"Yes, but I was wondering, do you know of any Gryffindors in your year?"

"I spend all my time with the Gryffindors. My house sucks."

"Well, would you 'appen to know of a 'arry Potter?" She asked.

"Yes. He is in fact on of the best friends of my best friend, Hermione. Why?" Why would she want to know about Harry?

"Oh, well I was just wondering 'ow he was doing. You know, after what 'appened in ze maze."

"Oh, he's doing good. I don't really know much about what happened."

"Oh, well would you tell 'im zat I said 'ello when you go back to school-wait. What are you doing in Diagon Alley when you are supposed to be at school?" Fluer was not as stupid as one would assume.

"Well I-oh look, here's my stop. I'll be sure to give Harry your message. Bye." I rushed out of the building and to a dark alley.

"Well, here I go." I said as I disappeared.


	21. Big Reunion

Chapter 21: Big Reunion

As Hermione and Draco parted from a long kiss Hermione realized that if their lie didn't come true than Harry and Ron would suspect that something was amiss.

"Draco, we have to do that radio show thingy! Otherwise-" she began, but Draco put his finger to her lips softly.

"Don't worry Hermione. You are way too stressed out. I already thought about that while we were lying. We just tell the old windbag, I mean Professor Dumbledore about our little lie and everything will be fine." Draco said calmly.

"OR we can relate it to the group thingy! Let's go find Nina." Hermione jumped up.

"Or we can continue what we were doing before?" Draco suggested

"Or not? Let's go find her." Hermione winked at her boyfriend before walking towards the door, swinging her hips slowly.

"Tease!" Draco called after her.

"And you love me for it" Hermione smiled. "Are you going to the common room?"

"No thanks, I think that I am going to go to the Slytherin common room." Draco said. As soon as Hermione closed the door behind her, he rushed down to the dungeons. "Toadstool!" he told the portrait.

Draco casually strolled into his former dorm room. Blaise was there, reading a book.

"Malfoy, just the man I was hoping to run into." Blaise said as he looked up.

"In the dorm room?"

"Whatever. Listen, I was thinking, there's this hot chick in the school who I wanna get some action from. She's also intelligent, so maybe it can be more than just a one-night stand. Y'know, like a girl with brains and breasts." Blaise told Draco.

"So what is the problem?" Draco asked plainly

"Well, I was thinking about settling down. So I was thinking about what I want. First I thought about that Nina girl. She has breasts, brains and ain't too prude, as you know. But she's a total traitor, player, and she seems unstable. So I thought about the entire group of girls here, and I narrowed it down to one. But she's a mudblood"

"What?" Draco was taken aback, but didn't let it show.

"It's Granger, man. What should I do?" Blaise looked nervous. The second biggest player/sex god in Hogwarts looked nervous about a girl, let alone that he wanted to settle down.

"Well, what do you see in her?" Draco asked, curious as to why someone would be attracted to his girlfriend. Man, that sounded weird in his head.

"Well, she's intelligent, so there will be conversation and not just sex. She's H-O-T HOT! She also shows potential. Maybe with the right work, she could become more girlfriend material, but for now, she's the only one who will do. But she's a Gryffindor, a mudblood Gryffindor!"

"Why again do you want to settle?" This question haunted Draco's mind.

"I was thinking to myself one day 'Blaise, you always have these short flings that are only good for a few hours tops. Wouldn't it be better to have a girl to always have whenever I want? And also what if I don't feel like doing my homework? I can always have someone to persuade me, if you know what I mean'. Stuff like that came to my mind. It wouldn't be so bad I guess." Blaise shrugged.

Draco was ready to explode! How dare anyone think of Hermione as anything other than perfection! 'She's the only one who will do'?!?

"I think that she has a boyfriend" Draco said emotionless.

"Wh-" Dumbledore's voice cut off what Blaise was about to say.

"WILL DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND NINA PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE?"

"We'll finish this conversation as soon as I get back. Until then do not do anything" Draco ordered.

Draco stepped out of the room and made his way to the headmaster's office.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor/Slytherin prefect common room. (If you guys still don't get the common room thing ill explain it now.)

Hermione thought about the common room on her way there/ If you thought about it, it was like Mickey Mouse's head. Each of the ears was the bedrooms and smaller common rooms and the head was the larger common room. And in between the ears, the empty space was like the bathrooms (happy?).

"All for one and one for all" Hermione told to the portrait. The password had changed earlier that week.

"Hermione, how is the radio thingy going?" Ron asked her as she stepped into the room.

"Fine. Have you seen Nina?" She asked

"Oh, um she said something about going outside." Ron said as he quickly went back to the essay he was writing.

"Ron, look into my eyes and tell me the truth" Hermoine said in a stern voice.

"All I know is that she told Harry and me to tell whoever asked that she was outside. I don't know why, but that's all she said." Ron informed his friend, not wanting to be blown up.

"What do you mean! Oh my!" Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. "Shit!"

She looked around the room. Nina's duffel bag was gone, along with her pouch of floo powder.

"Damn-it Nina!" She yelled out when she caught sight of a muggle newspaper on her bed with an article cut out.

"WILL DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND NINA PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE?" she heard.

'I hope Dumbledore is in a good mood right now' Hermione thought as she angrily made her way to the headmaster's office.

"Hermione, good thing I found you alone before we got to Dumbledore's office." She heard Draco call to her from the gargoyle.

"Draco! Nina's" Hermione began

"Blaise wants you!" Draco interrupted.

"What! But this is more important. Nina ran." Hermione told Draco.

"What?"

"Yes, she is somewhere in China. There is a protest there to free Tibet" Hermione and Draco spun around quickly.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked the elderly man

"Well, I read about the protest in the paper, the muggle paper. Knowing of Miss Nina's history, I am one-hundred percent positive that that is where she shall be heading, after a quick stop" There was a teinkle in the man's eye.

Nina looked around the room. There was a lit fireplace of stone. The room was chilly.

She was in Durmstrang.

"Conor, where is everyone?" She asked the boy behind her as he came down the stairs.

"Nina? Is that you?" He slowly made his way to the beautiful girl.

Her beautiful brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, filled with highlights of all colors looked like fire. He saw that her jeans and her spaghetti strap green shirt clung to her body. She turned around and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, but they weren't brown. She was apparently wearing color contacts that made her eyes look green. Freckles were speckled around her nose in the cutes that just made you wanna kiss each one. Her lips, her soft, luscious lips were coated with a shimmery cherry lip-gloss.

Conor just wanted to taste those lips again. Ever since she left him all he could think about was the girl before him, and now here she was.

"Conor, does a student by the name of Jared go here, just started this year, our age." Nina asked, breaking the long silence.

"First off," the boy began with a smirk (where have we all seen that?) "What are you doing here? I heard that you got sent off to a different school by the ministry of magic, the world ministry of magic."

"I got out" she said in a cold voice. The boy brushed the stray brown hairs out of his face. His blue eyes gazed at her. "Now pl-"

"I'm not done." She rolled her eyes.

'He never is done' she thought with a sneer.

"So, what are you doing here?" He tried to lead her to the blood red couch, but she grabbed her hand away violently.

"None of your business."

"The school has been empty without you."

"Most places are when I'm not there" she paused "and it's know that I'm not"

"So you ran again?" he looked at her strong face. She had guilty written all over it. "I'll keep your secret, for a price."

"How about you keep it, and I'll let you have children?" she said with a smile that said 'don't mess with me'.

"But I can still tell, and I hear the nurse tell the headmaster that she was finally able to heal Jay and the other guys"

"Fine, then how about this, I just wipe your memory"

"NO! I have a date with Miranda tonight!"

"That slut from our year? She's done every guy in the school. The only reason why you have a date with her is because she wants to sleep with every guy in our grade 'cause then Lynda will give her one hundred galleons."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Conor smirked Nina rolled her eyes and kneed him where it hurts.

"Buh bye baby." Nina said with a smirk as she walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

At once, Nina recognized a t-shirt that was carelessly thrown on the floor. Nina walked to the bed that it was closest to and heard voices through the curtain. She was about to rush out of the room, knowing that she could get caught, but then she recognized one of the voices, and names.

"NIKKI!" the girl jumped out of the bed, holding a blanket to her body, trying to cover herself.

"Nina?" she shrieked. Jared looked up and his face dropped. "What are you doing here? I thought you got sent to a boarding school"

"I did, but I decided to pay my little friend Jared a visit." She turned to the boy. "Hello Jared. How are you?"

"Well,"

"Well, I think that it's time for me to go. Bye" Nina rushed and took out what she got from Gringotts, accidentally letting Nikki and Jared see what it was.

She disappeared in a flash of light, which only happened in certain cases.

BACK IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Professor, why are we here? We should be looking for Nina!" Hermione said after an hour of silence.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you in here?" A voice came from the fireplace. Everyone turned to it to see who was speaking.

Hermione saw Lee Jordan's head in the green embers.

"Hello Lee" She said politely

"Hello Hermione, ah, professor Dumbledore, there you are. I was hoping to speak to you about a student of your's." the head told the headmaster. Hermione practically jumped out of her chair, hoping that it was Nina.

"WHICH STUDENT LEE!" She asked

"A girl named Nina." This time she did jump

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hermoine asked him.

"Wait," Draco said slowly. Hermione had forgotten that he was in the room. "How do you know her name?"

"What do you mean Draco? All that I care is that he knows something." Hermione told the blond boy

"Um, Hermione" Lee whispered, signaling for her to come closer "What is Malfoy doing in here and why did you call him Draco?"

"Ugh, Draco and I accidentally drank a peace potion" she thought up quickly.

"Oh" he nodded hid head and Hermione walked back to her seat. "Well, anyways, I was working in the shop in Hogsmead when she walked into the shop. She asked me if we were hooked up to the floo connection. Said that she was running an errand for one of the professors. Fred then walked in right when she was about to tell me why she had a duffel bag with her. I turned to him for one second. When I turned back, all I saw were green embers dying in the fireplace"

"Did you happen to hear where she was going?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sorry. I was speaking to Fred at the time." Lee informed the group quietly.

"Thank you Lee. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked the head

"No professor, but I was just wondering-WAIT! She asked me if the fireplace went to Diagon Alley!" Lee suddenly remembered.

"DIAGON ALLEY? OUTTA THE FIRE JORDAN! IM GOIN' TO DIAGON ALLEY!" Hermione said. She tried to jump up, but Draco caught her wrist and pulled her seat next to him so she could sit in it while he held onto her.

"Calm down Hermione. Now Jordan, how again do you know Nina?" Draco looked at the older man with stern eyes.

"I used to know her." Lee said quickly "But that's all professor, so now I must be getting back to the shop. Farewell!" With that his head disappeared.

"I have to go get her. She is my best friend and she would have cut off your hand by now Draco if I was the one missing. She wouldn't let anything stop her." Hermione was ready to do as she said Nina would, cut off his hand so that the cold not hold on to her, but the fireplace then went ablaze once again.

"DUMBLEDORE!" a voice roared from the fireplace.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

Hermione gasped, it was-

"Ah, Karkaroff. I see that you are back from your little vacation" Dumbledore said to the head.

"DON'T YOU BE SO CHEERFUL WITH ME! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO MY FINEST STUDENT SINCE KRUM!" he continued to roar.

"Sir, was it a short female with redish hair?" Hermione asked politely.

"We heard that she was blondish brown from one student and a deep brown from another, but that is not the point. The point is that one of your students sent one of mine to the infirmary. She is a former student of mine, I could tell by the way the boy was injured. She did it to several other males while studying here."

"Um, sir, could you please tell me of the student who she injured, like name and of the other person who saw her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. One boy's name was Conor. The two, I heard, used to as you kids say go out while she attended the school and the other boy's name was Jared. He was suspended though after being caught in his bed with a girl from a different school. Her name is Nikki. She was under the influence of a potion though because she is a muggle."

"NIKKI?" Hermione was shocked. Nikki was one of their best friends.

"Excuse me" another head popped into the fireplace. It was Fluer Decleur.

"This is getting crazy!" Draco yelled to himself.

"Hello Fluer" Hermione said politely

"'ello 'ermione. Excuse me, professor Dumbledore, but I was wondering eef Mees Neena has returned from Diagon Alley yet." She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione tried to jump up, but Draco continued to hold on to her.

"Well, she came into ze Gringotts bank and took out a small item, saying zat it was for one of 'er professors" Fluer informed them.

"NO! I knew that she was unstable, but this is just, Mr. Malfoy. How pleasant to see you" Hermione said with a forces smile at the adult who had walked into the room.

"Draco, what are you doing, touching that mudblood?" Lucuis demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted that I had a hold on her, knowing that she may hurt someone otherwise." Draco coolly explained. "But what are you doing here?"

"I have come for Dumbledore. The ministry requests your presence at a hearing" he took out a roll of parchment and handed it to the old man. "Ah, Karkaroff, what a pleasant surprise. You shall be at the hearing to I presume?"

"Yes, but now I must be off. Farewell to all, and Dumbledore, do not think that this shall be going unpunished." With that the head disappeared with a pop.

"I too must be off. Farewell Professor Dumbledore, 'Hermione, Draco, Mister Malfoy" Fluer's head too disappeared with a pop.

"Now that the girl is gone, I must say that she" Lucius spat out that word as he pointed at Hermione "must accompany you to the hearing."

"Excuse me sir, but I have a name and it is not She. Furthermore I would appreciate it if you would inform me of my invitation rather than-"

"Hermione, don't make him angry" Draco subtly whispered into her ear.

"Hmph! Farewell Dumbledore. I shall be seeing you in a few weeks. Farewell son, and do not forget to wash your hands thoroughly when you leave here." With that Lucius left the room with the swish of his robes.

"So we know that she was at Durmstrang, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley where she picked up something from Gringotts." Hermione thought aloud.

"Hermione, I just thought of something. She has to go to that final trial soon, right? Well, she likes that Jared guy, but she just found out what he did to that Nikki girl. Well, what if she went to that beach? The one where I met that fat guy?" Draco suggested.

"It's worth a shot. May we professor?" Hermione turned to the silent headmaster with pleading eyes. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Here is the recipe for a potion to create a vortex to take you to where you wish to go. It should take no more than ten minutes, knowing your expertise. Please hurry to find your classmate, and friend." Dumbledore handed them a piece of parchment.

The two quickly left the room and ran to the dungeons.

'I hope that those two get there in time.' Dumbledore thought to himself. 'And I hope they pass'


End file.
